Finding Hope
by leonhardtrose
Summary: Ella no tenía a nadie. Lo había perdido todo. Pero lo encontro a él. {JoelxOC}
1. Separados (Introducción I)

**DISCLAIMER: The Last Of Us pertenece a NaughtyDog.**

* * *

 **Introducción - Separados I.**

Era un lindo día de primavera, la brisa ondeaba mi cabello a medida que iba caminando, tomada de la suave mano de mi madre, yo tenía los ojos vendados gracias a que hoy era mi fiesta de cumpleaños, y mi madre me conducía hacia la "fiesta sorpresa" que no era tan sorpresa desde que mi hermano mayor, Sam, había escupido la sopa esta misma mañana en el desayuno, cosa que a mamá no le agrado y le quito su ración extra de tocino. Estuvo quejándose por un rato y después se le paso.

Apreté la mano de mamá, para que me dijera cuánto faltaba para llegar, si, la caminata de mi habitación al jardín de la casa no era muy larga pero a mí me estaba comenzando a parecer infinita y todo porque estaba un poco ansiosa.

—Falta poco, cariño. —Me dijo con su cálida voz.

Mientras yo tenía nervios crecientes por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, las sorpresas nunca me han gustado. Y cada paso que daba me ponía más nerviosa. No es como si se fuera a acabar el mundo ¿no?

—Silver, ya casi estamos.

Ya era la segunda vez que mi madre decía eso y no habían pasado menos de dos minutos, estaba impaciente y a la vez expectante. Sentí el crujir de la grama bajo mis zapatos y contuve una sonrisa, los nervios superaban la emoción así que la sonrisa desapareció en un pestañear. Mi mamá me tomo suavemente por los hombros y me dio un beso en la coronilla, al mismo tiempo que me quitaba la venda de los ojos. Mire a mi alrededor y me sorprendí cuando vi que estaban algunos amigos de la escuela y mi hermano, mi padre y mi abuelo, sonriéndome ampliamente.

¡La fiesta era de Savage Starlight! La protagonista principal de mi comic favorito. No cabía en mi felicidad, y abracé a mamá muy fuerte por las piernas.

—¡Mamá! Es increíble ¡De verdad increíble! ¡Es una pasada! —sonrío ampliamente, y corro hacia los demás para saludarlos.

Mi hermano Sam me abraza y me despeina con una mueca en el rostro, mi padre me da un beso fugaz en la mejilla y mi abuelo me da un abrazo 'de oso' como le gusta llamarlos. Mi vista fue a parar en el pastel de cumpleaños, ¡era la cara de Savage Starlight!

—¡MAMÁAAA! —Y brotaron las lágrimas, era increíble de verdad.

Mamá corrió hasta mí y me dio un abrazo a la vez que mecía dentro del mismo.

—Tranquila cariño, espero que estés llorando de la felicidad, mi hermosa flor de primavera.

Mi madre solía llamarme su hermosa flor de primavera, ya que nací en dicha estación.

A pesar de que estuviéramos en una mansión acongojados, por lo menos el día de mi cumpleaños ignoraríamos la situación pandémica que estaba viviendo el mundo.

—¡General! ¡GENERAL! ¡LOS INFECTADOS HAN ENTRADO Y ESTÁN POR TODOS LADOS!

Muy tarde para pensar que podríamos ignorar dicha situación.

Sí, mi padre era el líder de un escuadrón de militares que se encontraba a cargo de una de las zonas en cuarentena, y por eso teníamos 'algo' de privacidad a diferencia de todas las demás personas que se encontraban en campamentos y pasándola realmente mal, algunos eran elegidos para ser entrenados para la milicia y otros fuera de las zonas de cuarentena luchaban por sobrevivir, del mortal virus.

Y sabía que algo más pasaría este día, algo me lo decía, tenía una especie de corazonada desde hacía horas, desde que me levanté y vi la cara de mi madre que lucía un poco enferma un poco menos resplandeciente de lo normal.

—¡KELLY! ¡KELLY! LLEVA A LOS NIÑOS CONTIGO, ¡PADRE! ¡VE CON ELLOS! ¡AL BÚNKER Y NO SALGAN! —Mi padre gritó y en seguida siguió a los otros militares que fueron en su búsqueda.

Uno, dos, tres… diez segundos. Estallidos. A lo lejos, se escuchaban estallidos, realmente todo estaba pasando en nanosegundos pero para mí todo pasaba en cámara lenta, mi padre gritándole a mi madre qué hacer con nosotros y desapareciendo, mi abuelo sacándose el revólver de la chaqueta, tomando a Sam del brazo luego a mi madre y mi madre halándome a mí.

Gritos de dolor. Tomo diez segundos exactos para que los infectados llegaran a la fiesta de Savage Starlight.

Los infectados ya estaban dentro, y venían a por nosotros. De un momento a otro se comían a mis invitados, unos niños como yo, de apenas 12 años. Sus madres horrorizadas, también siendo atacadas y salvajemente devoradas por aquellas monstruosas criaturas.

Corrimos por el corredor cuesta abajo, buscando el famoso búnker del cual yo no tenía idea. Hasta ahora.

—¡SILVER NO TE DESPEGUES DE MÍ! ¡COMO PEGAMENTO!

"Como pegamento." Repetí mentalmente y asentí con la cabeza. Mi corazón daba tumbos tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí cuando se alza en vuelo para buscar néctar de las flores del jardín de mamá… Un jardín que ya no existía. Unas flores que jamás volvería a ver.

Escuché uno de esos sonidos recientemente familiares para mis oídos. Una especie de gruñido con lamento.

—GRRRRRRRWAUUUUUU.

Era una infectada y corría a toda velocidad hacia mí. Mis ojos abriéndose como platos y mi boca abriéndose, para dejar escapar un chillido de terror.

Mi abuelo le acertó un tiro en la cabeza, la cosa cayó muerta en el instante.

—KELLY, APRESÚRATE, YO NOS CUBRIRÉ. ¡ABRE EL BÚNKER!

Mi abuelo se puso de espaldas a nosotros y comenzó a cubrir el pasillo mientras, Sam y mi madre hacían a un lado una biblioteca de aproximadamente 2 metros con tanta facilidad, detrás de la biblioteca había una gran puerta de metal plateada con un montón de cosas en ella. Mi madre se apresuró a teclear la contraseña, seguido de un –beep- la puerta se abrió. Y entramos como rayos. Mi abuelo y con una exhalación se echó sobre sus rodillas al suelo, soltando un par de lágrimas.

—No sé si Austin lo logre. —Masculló, llevándose ambas manos a la cara.

Volteé a ver a Sam, no tenía expresión en el rostro. No leía nada en su rostro. Mi madre sollozaba en silencio al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba junto al abuelo y le sobaba la espalda, tratando de consolarlo.

—Estará bien, Justin. Él estará bien. —Dijo mi madre sin mucho ánimo. Apretó los labios.

Mi abuelo la miro a la cara y le dio un abrazo. ¿Y yo? Yo aún no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando… Todos los días que había pasado ignorando la pandemia… hasta que me tocó a mí.

Hasta que se me abrieron los ojos de una manera horrible, todos los días cuando íbamos a la escuela militarizada nadie nos hablaba de los infectados… Sólo nos decían lo estrictamente necesario: "es una enfermedad altamente contagiosa" "no hay cura" "el mundo ya no es como era antes" "nunca será lo mismo" "olvídense del mundo exterior" "crecerán para proteger este territorio" y cosas así.

Yo quería ser médico cuando mayor, según mi madre entraría a un programa para jóvenes al cumplir la edad de Sam. Sam tiene 16 y yo apenas estaba cumpliendo 12, cabe destacar que Sam ya estaba en ese programa y tenía bastantes y buenos conocimientos, estaba formándose para ser 'biólogo' o algo así, especializado en la parte del virus. Era un programa nuevo militar. Aunque aún no entendía porque no querían decirle a papá. Esa ya es otra historia.

Bajamos la escalera del búnker, hacía bastante calor. Mi madre me obligo a recostarme en su regazo mientras me acariciaba el cabello y tarareaba una canción. Sam daba vueltas por el búnker y mi abuelo hacia guardia en la puerta.

—Mami dime ¿por qué sucede esto con el mundo?

—No lo sé amor… —Me contesta ella con su voz acaramelada que siempre me tranquiliza aún en una situación como esta.

—Sams está inquieto mami. Dile que se siente. —Digo viendo a mi hermano, él se voltea cuando menciono su nombre y niega con la cabeza.

—No hasta que papá llegue. No hasta que sepa que está vivo.

—¡Samuel! ¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Claro que tu padre está vivo!

—¡KELLY, KELLY VEN AQUÍ! —Mi abuelo grita desde arriba.

Mi madre me aparta con rapidez de sus piernas y da zancadas hasta las escaleras, se pierde en ellas.

2 o 3 minutos. Mi abuelo y mi madre bajaban las escaleras dificultosamente con mi padre entre los dos, tiene la cara llena de sangre y un hilo de sangre sale de su boca.

—¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ! —Sam corre hasta ellos y los ayuda a recostar a mi padre en la otra cama.

—¿Papá? ¿Te mordieron? —La preocupación haciéndose presente en cada uno de los rostros.

—N-no. —Titubea mi papá. —Fue una bala perdida.

—D-déjame ver papá. —Ahora Sam es el que titubea.

Sam procede a levantar la camisa de papá, pero abre los ojos como platos. Y traga duro.

—¡Papá te mordieron! —Suelta un chillido.

Las lágrimas comienzan a salir a raudales de los ojos de mi madre, y yo siento mi rostro húmedo. Estoy llorando. Mi abuelo cae de rodillas al frente de mi padre.

—Tienen que… tienen que deshacerse de mí. ¡Ahora! —Logra decir mi padre.

—¡PAPÁ! ¡NO PAPÁ! ¡NO PIENSO DEJARTE! —Grita Sam.

—¡ESTOY COMENZANDO A PERDER LA RAZÓN! ¡NO RECUERDO NADA! ¡NO SÉ QUIÉN SOY! —Grita mi padre, y una espuma blanca comienza a brotarle de la boca.

La situación estaba fuera de control, mi madre voltea a ver a mi abuelo inerte, no se mueve, ya no es abuelo, es una piedra, inamovible de su lugar. No hace nada, no dice nada. No piensa, no es.

Mamá se levanta y veo la determinación dolorosa en sus ojos, le arranca el revólver de la mano al abuelo y –boom, boom- se escuchan dos tiros secos. Yo no logro ver nada más que el pecho de Sam, quien en algún momento corro hacia mí y me apretujo contra él, mientras me mojaba el cabello con sus lágrimas.

—Debemos ser fuertes. —Dice mi madre, con voz temblorosa.

—Justin reaccione… —Grita mi mamá.

La piedra que era mi abuelo, reacciona y le quita el revólver a mi madre de las manos se la lleva a la cabeza y se quita la vida delante de su yerna y sus dos únicos nietos. Esta vez soy parte de la primera fila y veo los pedacitos de masa encefálica del abuelo volar por todo el búnker, esparciéndose en una explosión violenta por todo el suelo. Como confeti, como confeti de la fiesta de Savage Starlight. Confeti de sesos. ¿No es ese un pensamiento bizarro para una niña de mi edad?

El cuerpo inerte de lo que era mi abuelo se desploma con un golpe seco.

Mi madre no se deja afectar por lo que acaba de presenciar, tiene gotas de sangre en toda ella. Se limpia la cara con el borde del vestido blanco. Parece una de los dibujos de un niño que está en mi clase de arte avanzada, el niño de verdad tiene una obsesión por la paleta completa de rojos, desde rojo carmesí hasta rojo rubí.

Mi madre me toma por el brazo firmemente y le hace una seña con la cabeza a Sam.

—Sam, quiero que te pegues a mí como pegamento. Y tú también, Silver. ¿De acuerdo? —Sus ojos grises centellean al mirarme, como cuchillos de plata. Asiento. Ella se saca de un liguero escondido bajo el vestido un arma pequeña, elegante como ella, leo que la etiqueta dice sig-sauer p226.

De repente recuerdo que mi madre solía ser una cadete, hasta que se enamoró de papá y nacimos Sam y yo.

—Debemos salir de aquí y llegar lo antes posible a los militares. O a las luciérnagas, lo que sea que pase primero.

¿Luciérnagas? ¿Dijo luciérnagas?

—Tengo una amiga ahí… ella nos mantendrá a salvo.

—Mamá, no podemos estar en ambos lados. Debemos decidir si ir con las luciérnagas o con la milicia.

—Entonces nos vamos con las luciérnagas. —Dice decidida y comenzamos a avanzar por el pasillo, subiendo las escaleras.

Fuera del búnker todo está muy silencioso, las luces parpadean dándole a la escena un toque bastante siniestro. Yo me aferro a la cintura de mamá.

—Necesitamos ser silenciosos. Estas criaturas son salvajes, y según lo que sé… —Hace una pausa. Y asoma la cabeza por entre la puerta del búnker y afuera. —Tienen el oído a cien. Así que vean al suelo de vez en cuando. Silver cariño, necesito que dejes de abrazarme para poder movilizarnos mejor.

Entonces la realidad cae de golpe sobre mis hombros, como caían las bolsas de cemento sobre los carritos la vez que comenzaban a reforzar los muros de la ciudad, rápido y con un golpe seco. Trago duro. Hemos sido separados de una parte de nuestra familia, y ahora no somos más que tres sobrevivientes…

* * *

Buenas, pues resulta que terminé este juego hace unas horas. Y decidí que necesitaba escribir una historia con este juego. Ya que me encanta la trama y me encantaron todos sus personajes. Planeo que esta fic siga la 'storyline' del juego, sin embargo le voy a agregar algunos detalles a mi gusto y además añadire a unos cuantos personajes míos. Escribo por placer, tratare de mantener a cada personaje con su personalidad, pero si me salgo un poco no me juzguen ya que a mi parecer es mi percepción de cada uno de ellos, y cada persona tiene una percepción diferente de las cosas. Amaría que si lees esto, comentes y añadas a fav y follow. Jajaja, no es mucho pedir. Los primeros capítulos serán sobre Silver, mi OC, y sobre su 'backstory' para después comenzar a enlazar su historia con la historia de Ellie y Joel. La historia será un JoelxOC pero prometo hacerla interesante.

Cordiales saludos, me despido.

PD: si tienen alguna sugerencia para mejorar mi escritura, ¡son bienvenidos a mis mensajes privados! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

leonhardtrose.


	2. Buscando la luz (Introducción II)

**Disclaimer: The Last Of Us pertenece a NaughtyDog.**

* * *

 **Buscando la luz.**

Mamá, Sam y yo recorrimos un largo camino hacia la habitación del pánico del lugar donde residíamos. La habitación del pánico era una habitación que contenía todas las cosas que posiblemente íbamos a necesitar cuando fuera un caso de emergencia, y sin duda este era uno.

Mamá nos dice que sólo agarremos lo necesario y que viajemos lo más ligeros posible. Ropa cómoda, tenis para correr. Aún no confían en mí lo suficiente como para darme un arma punzocortante, así que optan por no darme ninguna arma, me quejo para mis adentros.

Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado al recordar que había perdido a mi abuelo y a mi padre de una sola vez, me sentía irreal, casi etérea. Mamá estaba diciendo algo pero yo no estaba prestándole atención.

—Y de verdad necesito que tú y Sam se unan más que nunca… en caso de que me pierdan a mí ¿entendido? —Seguía sin prestarle atención. —¡Silver! —chasquea los dedos frente a mi cara. —¿Estás prestando atención?

—Sí mamá… Sams y yo…

Ella me da un abrazo, y me besa en la frente como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Sus ojos grises están llorosos y el gris de sus ojos me recuerda a un día lluvioso de otoño, Sam se une a nuestro abrazo y nuevamente puedo sentir sus lágrimas en mi cabello.

—Mamá no es justo… —dice él, con pesar, con la voz temblorosa a punto de quebrársele. —Por favor… no quiero perderlas.

—No lo harás cariño, ahora más que nunca debemos ser fuertes y ser ágiles como águilas. Debemos tener ojos en la espalda, Silver… cariño, pon atención.

Y con esto dicho, salimos preparados de la habitación del pánico con el mismo silencio con el que llegamos de acompañante. Según entendí, mamá tenía contactos con los tales 'luciérnagas' y nos íbamos a reunir con ellos en las afueras de la zona de cuarentena que ya no era una zona de cuarentena… ahora estaba infestada por completo.

Bajamos las escaleras con muchísima discreción, al parecer ya no había más 'corredores' en aquel lugar. No escuchábamos aquellos gritos-lamentos. Así que avanzamos fuera de la casa con éxito y algo de suerte, no divisábamos ningún tipo de criatura apocalíptica.

Mamá tenía consigo un francotirador, y Sam llevaba una escopeta y una escopeta recortada. Según yo, tenemos suficientes probabilidades de llegar a las afueras vivos.

Fuera, reinaba la oscuridad y el silencio, sólo se oía el zumbido que hacía la brisa cuando pasaba por entre las ramas de los árboles, y algún que otro pájaro nocturno. Las horas habían transcurrido rápido. Ya eran las seis de la tarde.

 _Tranquila Silver, tranquila… esto no es siniestro para nada._

Mamá encendió la linterna, y se agachó.

—Shhh, shhh. Corredores. —Susurra. —Y no están hibernando… los rodearemos.

Nos encontrábamos en una avenida de lo que fue una ciudad que ahora era parte de la pequeña zona que quedó 'libre' pero ahora estaba infestada. Los corredores estaban activos, en efecto, corriendo de un lado a otro, escuché que uno de ellos logró decir 'ayuda' y luego un gruñido, y no se veía tan en mal estado como los otros… Había sido infectado recientemente. Apreté los ojos.

—Mamá estas criaturas… son ¿humanas?

—No cielo, —mientras estudiaba el perímetro. —No lo son.

—Pero esa de allá acaba de decir ayuda.

—Está recién infectada. Se pierde el control poco a poco, hasta que ya no eres más que un hongo por completo, tu verdadero tú deja de existir. Mueres.

—Mamá odio interrumpir pero deberíamos movernos rápido se están acercando demasiado. —Dijo Sam apresurado.

—Iremos por la izquierda.

Era una calle bastante extensa, y había más de 15 bichos. Así que fuimos tan silenciosos como nuestra habilidad y nuestras vestimentas lo permitieron. Por eso era lo de 'viajar ligero'.

…

Habían pasado tres horas desde que salimos de la ciudad/zona de cuarentena para nuestra suerte y rotundo éxito estábamos muy cerca de la salida.

Nos reuniríamos con el líder de los tales 'luciérnagas'

Sam se había pasado todo el camino llorando en silencio, él amaba demasiado a nuestro padre. A mí también me dolía la muerte de papá, pero por alguna razón no me sentía tan dolida… Era extraño para mí. Y me sentía algo culpable por no llorarlo. Ni a él, ni al abuelo. Ellos me querían, pero preferían a Sam. Aferrada fuertemente a la mano de mamá, la miraba con una determinación que hacía tiempo que había desaparecido de sus ojos.

—Ellos deberían estar aquí en cualquier instante. —Dice mi mamá con un tono de desesperación en la punta de la lengua.

A lo lejos se escuchaban unas ruedas sobre el camino, los tres volteamos a mirar. Era un camión enorme, con una marca gigante de lo que parecía ser una luciérnaga. Arrugo el entrecejo, esto no me gusta nada.

—Mamá —le digo, subiendo mi mirada hasta su rostro. —¿Estás segura que podemos confiar en estos tipos? —levantó la ceja, aun mirándola.

—Sí cariño. Son amigos.

—Pero papá siempre decía que eran rebeldes y que debían ser exterminados. —Dije de un solo golpe.

—Pues papá estaba equivocado, Silly.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así Sam. —Fruncí el ceño y le saqué la lengua.

Sam hizo ademán de sonrisa, pero no se lo permitió. Así que se borró su triste intento de sonrisa y volvió a poner cara de póker.

El camión hizo luces y nos acercamos hasta el camión a trote. Una mujer de piel morena se bajó del camión y abrazo a mamá, mamá la rodeo con su brazo libre y le sonrío cordialmente.

—¿Es esta tu princesa? —La mujer se agacho hasta mi altura y me sonrío, una dulce y sincera sonrisa. Aunque aún no me fiaba.

—Sí, ella es Silver. Mi flor de primavera. —Y me dio un empujón.

Yo saludé con la mano, pero no sonreí. La mujer de piel morena sonrío de nuevo.

—Y este debe ser tu hermano mayor, ¿no es así? —me preguntó a mí. Me sorprendió que estuviera hablándome, así que solo asentí y dije: —Él es Sam, pero yo le digo Sams. Ella me sonrío nuevamente.

—Bueno pues, ya que estamos todos. Subamos rápido antes de que aparezcan nuestros amigos los militares.

Y subimos al camión. No sabía hacia donde nos dirigíamos así que opte por tomar una siesta, no tenía ganas de quedarme despierta… no tenía ganas de escuchar nada. Me gustaba fingir que no estaba pasando nada malo, y que todo era una pesadilla de la cual estaba a punto de despertar. Que al día siguiente me iban a decir que todo fue una broma planeada por mi cumpleaños, y que papá y el abuelo iban a volver… Que no tendríamos que huir de casa y que podría comer de mi pastel de Savage Starlight.

Que podría volver a mi clase de arte avanzada para olvidar la situación apocalíptica que vivíamos, que podría volver a admirar los cuadros rojos del niño amante de los rojos, que podría volver a leer los cómics de Savage Starlight junto a Sams y que todo volvería a ser como era antes… Aunque realmente no recuerdo como era la vida antes de la pandemia… pero antes era mejor que ahora.

…

Tuve un sueño, tuve un sueño donde Sams estaba vestido con una bata blanca, y tenía una inyectadora en la mano, amenazaba con inyectarme ¡mi propia sangre! Yo no quería, mire mis brazos y tenía de ambos lados unas feas marcas como quemadas y rosetones, no me ardían ni me picaban, pero eran desagradables para mi vista.

Sams continuaba gritando:

—¡Es la cura Silly! ¡ES LA CURA!

Pero yo le decía que tenía demasiado miedo de esa aguja, y luego desperté. Desperté en una especie de carpa. Me tallé los ojos. Vi la silueta de mamá en la puertecita de tela, ella estaba tomando algo en una taza y volteaba justo para mirarme.

—Silver ya despertaste, —su voz cálida y renovada. Dormir más de 3 horas podía ser milagroso. Y camino hasta a mí. —¿Cómo te sientes, eh princesa?

—Pues… tengo bastante hambre.

Ella me sonrío.

…

Después de que desayuné y me lavé, mamá me propuso dar una vuelta junto a ella para conocer el nuevo campamento. Era grande y había varias mujeres, niños y hombres, claro que los hombres iban armados y uniformados. Todos tenían su logo que era, una luciérnaga. Vi al niño que pintaba los cuadros rojos, lo saludé con la mano, él me devolvió el saludo. Me alegre. Al menos él aún vivía.

—Mamá deje mi cuaderno de bocetos en casa.

Ella me mira con una sonrisita.

—Silver, puedes hacer uno nuevo.

No me agrada la idea, pero no digo nada. Continuo caminando tomada de su mano, mientras ella saluda a algunas personas que le sonríen de vuelta y le hacen gestos con la cabeza. Al parecer mamá no era una cadete de la milicia… era de las luciérnagas.

—Mamá… ¿por qué conoces a tantas personas, acaso eras una luciérnaga?

Mamá me mira con los ojos abiertos como plato, pestañea un par de veces.

—Es complicado cariño… después te explico.

Visualizo a Sam que viene corriendo hacia nosotras con una mueca que no logro leer.

—Mamá los infectados se encuentran muy cerca de aquí… Sharon me mando a buscarte. Quiere que hagan una ronda de patrulla.

—¿Mamá? —Fruncí el ceño al oír a Sam. —Sams mamá no puede ir para allá. ¿Con quién me voy a quedar? ¡Mamá!

—Silver cariño, si queremos estar aquí debemos colaborar. Sam, quédate con Silver. Confíen en que volveré.

Nos da un beso en la frente a ambos, y corre en la dirección que le indica Sam. Sam me toma de la mano y me obliga a caminar hacia el otro lado.

—¿Quieres leer Savage Starlight?

Y entonces sabe bien cómo hacer que me olvide por algunos minutos de que mamá acaba de irse a 'exterminar' a una horda de infectados.

…

* * *

Segundo capítulo arriba, lo sé es aburrídisimo. Pero es una introducción hacia mis OC's Silver y Sam. Espero sea de su agrado este capítulo, a pesar de que está algo nulo. El próximo será mejor y comienzan las cosas buenas.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER 3!


	3. 2033

**Disclaimer: The Last Of Us pertenece a NaughtyDog.**

* * *

 **2033**

—¡SILVER HAZTE A UN LADO!

Lo único que pude sentir en ese momento fue la colisión violenta que causó aquel desgraciado en mi nuca con la culata de su escopeta. Caí al suelo con un golpe seco. Oí el crack característico de la nariz rota, el tabique, de hecho. Un hilo de sangre abandonaba mi labio inferior y otro caía por mi fosa nasal derecha. Arrugué el entrecejo.

 _Bien hecho, Silver._

La frase tomo vida en mi cabeza con la voz de Sam. Escuché pasos apresurados. Y luego que el tipo me levantaba como una muñeca de trapo por el brazo, haciendo que sonara de una manera desagradable. Este tipo quería fracturarme completamente el cuerpo.

—Escucha imbécil no queremos problemas. —Dije sin titubear, a pesar de que me dolía toda la cara. Veía estrellitas negras y blancas. Pestañeaba rápido para hacerlas desaparecer.

—Marlene no dijo nada sobre ti. Intrusa.

En ese momento la susodicha hace acto de presencia, ella no muestra estar alarmada. Su cara es de póker como la de Sam a su lado.

—Déjala ir. —Dice Marlene en un tono autoritario. —Está conmigo.

—Pero estaba husmeando aquí en la oficina, señora.

—Y eso fue porque yo la envíe a hacerlo, no confío en ustedes. Imbéciles.

El tipo me suelta el brazo, y comienza a despertarse, no muevo ni un músculo. Ya que nunca fui entrenada para enseñar dolor alguno, incluso aunque estuviera muriendo. No tenía derecho a lamentarme. Nunca bajé la mirada, mi orgullo no estaba dañado. Estaba bien.

Marlene me hace un gesto con la cabeza y doy zancadas hasta estar a su lado izquierdo, Sam, es su mano derecha y por lo tanto va en la derecha. Sam no me mira en ningún momento. Y también está la niña que tiene la cura en su sangre, Ellie Williams. Ellie no me mira tampoco, parece estar ausente, pensando en otras cosas.

Con los años mi hermano se ha vuelto un tipo duro, demasiado duro para mí. Desde que comenzamos el entrenamiento como soldados luciérnagas las cosas entre él y yo habían cambiado, en lugar de 'fortalecerse' tal y como mamá nos había dicho. Pero algo en él cambio, desde que mamá… desapareció. Desde entonces, desde aquel fatídico día todo había cambiado.

Nuestra vida dio un giro de 360º grados. Todo había sido demasiado rápido. Y los años no pasaron en vano, me había 'graduado' recientemente como luciérnaga oficialmente, había llegado al nivel máximo de entrenamiento, fue duro pero al fin lo había logrado y estaba en mi 'primera misión oficial'.

Transcurría el año 2033, y bueno, las cosas en el mundo no habían cambiado demasiado, las mismas zonas de cuarentena. Nuestro batallón peleando con el gobierno, los buenos y los malos. Una guerra de bandos, las luciérnagas versus el gobierno y su estúpida ley marcial. Los contrabandistas y el mercado negro contra todo, a eso súmenle los infectados que parecían no extinguirse nunca. Los corredores, acechadores, chasqueadores y los gordinflones estaban presentes para acabar con todo a su paso y de nuevo ahí estábamos los humanos para volarles la cabeza o al menos intentarlo.

—Escucha, estamos buscando a Robert… tenía entendido que estaría aquí para nuestra reunión.

El tipo luce incómodo y frunce el ceño.

—Robert está atendiendo algunos asuntos en el muelle principal… Deben esperar que llegue a la oficina.

Marlene asiente con la cabeza y el tipo deja la oficina y entonces visualizo mi imagen en el espejo, la cara llena de sangre, unas manchas aquí y por allá, labios hinchados, el flequillo pegándose a la frente más de lo normal gracias al sudor, y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Luzco como una jodida infectada. Chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación y trato de limpiarme la sangre con una toallita que guardaba dentro de mi bolsillo.

—Tienes que verte eso en cuanto lleguemos eh, Silver. —Dice una voz masculina, mi hermano.

—Tranquilo, Sams, todo bien aquí. —Afirmó sin mirarle.

—No, tienes que verte eso… Y tienes un terrible hematoma en la nuca.

Uh, y en cuanto Marlene lo menciona, comienza a latirme me llevo un dedo y el simple roce me hace soltar un aullido de dolor.

—De hecho, luces como mierda. —Comenta Ellie de una manera burlona.

—Maldito animal… pudo haberme dejado inconsciente. —Gruño y termino de limpiarme la sangre.

…

Desde el momento que pisó la oficina supe que no era de mucha confiabilidad, sus ojos azules me causaban algo de temor y me intimidaban un poco. Él me miro de la cabeza a los pies y se lamió los labios evidentemente. Trago duro. Y no bajo la mirada, simplemente no aparto mi mirada de sus ojos. Parecía un tipo de esos típicos de las películas de suspenso, de esos que tienen un sótano el cual nadie conoce donde tienen cadáveres escondidos y además se los folla. ¿A qué es bizarra mi mente? Pero es la verdad y no puedo evitar sentir cierta repugnancia hacia él.

Entonces pasa y se sienta en la silla, se cruza de brazos y asiente. Atenta a la conversación, dejo mis ensoñaciones para otro momento.

—Tu botín de armas está preparado. Ya está todo listo, Marlene. No tienes que preocuparte ya de nada. Puedes irte en paz. Mis hombres te escoltaran hasta el punto de encuentro con los tuyos. ¿Entonces es un trato, no? —Dice rascándose la barbilla, volviendo a mirarme con una mirada bastante aterradora.

—Sí Robert, es un trato. —Afirma Marlene. —Ya no me debes nada. Hemos terminado aquí. Entonces nos va-

Marlene no pudo terminar de anunciar nuestra salida porque justo en ese momento hace acto de aparición un hombre de los de Robert luce alarmado y grita:

—¡Militares Robert! ¡En todas partes!

—¿QUÉ?

Todos intercambiamos una mirada rápida en la oficina y salimos en fila india de la misma, preparándonos con nuestro armamento, listos para atacar.

—Silver necesito que te quedes con Ellie. ¡Ellie quédate con Silver! ¿Entendido?

Ellie y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo. Tomo a Ellie del brazo y ambas corremos en dirección contraria a donde se dirigían Marlene y Sam.

—Vamos a ponernos a salvo en algún lado de por acá… Esperaremos a Marlene y a Sam. ¿Vale?

Ellie solo asiente, está más callada de lo normal.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, Silver.

…

Han pasado aproximadamente dos horas, y Marlene y Sam no aparecían por la puerta. Nos habíamos refugiado cerca del muelle. Ellie traía su cuchillo desenfundado y le pasaba el dedo de vez en cuando, acariciando el filo.

—Cuidado con las cortadas. —Digo, mientras ajusto mi sig sauer, y también la M16.

—Estaré bien… no le estoy poniendo fuerza. ¿En dónde carajos están?

—Hey, cuida tu vocabulario. —Le digo con una sonrisita. —Deben estar cerca.

Me pongo de pie y camino hasta ella, Ellie no era la clase de niña que era cariñosa, más bien era odiosa y algo atorrante, pero se hacía querer. Le aprieto la mejilla derecha y ella entorna los ojos.

—Estaremos bien.

Y entonces escuchamos la cerradura de la puerta, volteo rápidamente para ver a una Marlene herida en el suelo, un tipo con barba entrando detrás de ella y en un visto y no visto, Ellie se le abalanza con el cuchillo.

—¡ALEJENSE DE ELLA!

Y entonces antes de que pueda clavarle el cuchillo al tipo de barba, una mujer de cabello castaño, le para el brazo.

—Hey. Hey, hey.

Y forcejean unos segundos, yo me acerco hasta Marlene y la sostengo para que pueda ponerse de pie.

—Déjala ir. —Dice Marlene.

 _¿En dónde está Sam?_

El tipo con barba me mira, por un momento me siento intimidada, pero dejo ese pensamiento en el recoveco más alejado de mi mente y me paro erguida sobre mi peso, ayudando a Marlene a mantener el equilibrio.

—Estás reclutándolos muy jóvenes, ¿no? —Dice el tipo de barba.

—Ella no es uno de nosotros. —Dice Marlene y me hace un gesto con la cabeza, en señal de que la ayude a apoyarse en el escritorio detrás de nosotras.

Ellie está nerviosa y por un momento no guarda su cuchillo, ¿Quiénes son estos tipos? Ambas intercambiamos una mirada cómplice. Y cuando se da cuenta de la herida de Marlene y se acerca hasta nosotras dando zancadas.

—Mierda. —Y sostiene la mano de Marlene. —¿Qué te paso?

Yo no quito la mirada de los desconocidos, no puedo confiar en ellos. Así que pongo la mano derecha sobre mi sig, y me mantengo en estado vigilante.

—No te preocupes, esto es reparable. —Dice Marlene, con un tono agotado. —Nos conseguí ayuda.

El tipo había cerrado la puerta, yo me aclaro la garganta al escuchar a Marlene.

—¿Ayuda? Marlene… no necesitamos ayuda. Y menos de estos tipos. —Digo con cierto recelo.

La castaña suelta una risita. Y el tipo solo frunce más el ceño.

—La verdad, niñita… —Habla la castaña. —Sí necesitan de nuestra ayuda, tanto como nosotros necesitamos esas armas… Nos pertenecen y pensamos tenerlas de vuelta.

—¿Las armas? —Volteo a ver a Marlene con una mueca en la cara, Marlene no dice nada, tan solo musita:

—Silver…

Basta que dijera mi nombre con ese tono, para retener mi lengua en su lugar. Maldita sea, debía respetar a mi superior. Asiento con la cabeza y levanto las manos en señal de rendición. Aprieto los ojos. Y me llevo los dedos al puente de la nariz, masajeándola con cuidado. Tabique roto.

—No podemos ir con ustedes. —Dice Marlene, perforando el silencio con sus palabras.

Otra vez estoy alarmada. Aprieto la mandíbula.

—Entonces me quedo. —Dice Ellie.

—Ellie, no tendremos otra oportunidad como esta.

—Hey —se acerca el tipo con barba hacia Ellie y Marlene. —¿Vamos a transportarla a ella? ¿A contrabandearla?

Yo abro los ojos como platos. ¿Qué está pasando por la cabeza de Marlene? ¡Era un trabajo para Sam y para mí! No para este par de contrabandistas.

—¿Marlene? —Ella me mira y en su cara puedo leerlo todo.

 _Ahora no, Silver._

La frase con su voz en mi mente. Maldigo en mis adentros.

—Pero al principio iba con Silver y con Sam… ¿Qué cambió? —Pregunta Ellie echándome una mirada rápida y luego volviendo la vista hacia Marlene.

Marlene aprieta la mandíbula.

—Robert estafo a esta pareja… las armas que me vendió no eran suyas. Y no pienso regresárselas sin que ellos me hagan un favor antes. —Dice, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—No somos pareja. —Dice la castaña. Y levanta las manos con una mueca. —Sólo para que quede claro.

El tipo de la barba la mira con incredulidad y después sacude la cabeza.

—Escuchen… —dice Marlene. —Hay un grupo de luciérnagas esperando por ustedes en el edificio del capitolio. No hay pérdida.

—Eso no está cerca qué digamos… —Dice la castaña.

—Ustedes son capaces. —Afirma Marlene. Ellos intercambian una mirada. —La entregan al grupo de luciérnagas, vuelven y tienen sus armas. Repito, no hay pérdida. El doble de lo que Robert me vendió.

—Hablando del rey de roma… —vuelve a hablar la castaña y comienza a ponerse en mis nervios. —¿En dónde están?

—En nuestro campamento.

El tipo se cruza de brazos y niega con la cabeza, yo aprieto la mandíbula. Estos imbéciles. Aprieto el puño y doy zancadas hasta Ellie.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estamos dependiendo de este par? —Levanto la ceja y niego con la cabeza.

—Escucha Silver, si son cuatro de ustedes, tenemos más posibilidades de ganar ¿entiendes? Es un más seguro que sean cuatro y no tan solo dos… además tú y Sam saben cuidar de Ellie, conocen a Rebecca y a su grupo… Los que están en el edificio del capitolio. Son ellos.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros… Ellos son un seguro.

—¿Un seguro? —habla la castaña, yo entorno mis ojos. —No vamos a transportar una mierda y mucho menos ser los escoltas de dos idiotas en quienes no confías hasta ver nuestro botín. ¿Me oíste, Marlene? —Ella levanta un poco su voz y las cejas al mismo tiempo.

Marlene parece sopesar la situación, y suspira cansada.

—Tú me sigues. Verificas el armamento. Me vendan. —Dice. —Pero ella —señala a Ellie. —No cruzará hasta esa parte de la ciudad. Joel y Silver se quedan con Ellie.

—Hey ¿pero qué… qué carajos? Esa no es una buena idea. —Dice Joel.

—¡A la mierda! —gritamos Ellie y yo. —No me voy a quedar con un psicópata —le grita Ellie a Marlene.

—No me voy a quedar con este tipo. —Luego digo yo. Al mismo tiempo que Ellie.

—Ellie... Silver…

—¿Cómo los conoces? —Ellie le pregunta a Marlene.

—¿Cómo sabemos que son confiables para esto, Marlene? ¡Esto es una gran hazaña! —Le digo.

—Una gran hazaña fue la que hizo el maldito de Robert cuanto nos metió a todos en esta mierda, —dice Joel. —francamente… estoy muy viejo para esto. —Susurra lo último, pero todas podemos escucharlo.

—Conocí a su hermano, Tommy… Y me dijo que si alguna vez estaba en líos podría confiar en él. —Otra mueca de dolor.

—¿Eso fue antes o después de que dejará tu pequeño grupo miliciano? —Comenta medio picado.

—Él también te dejo… Era un buen hombre.

Ellie parece que va a estallar. Y yo estoy igual que ella.

—Mira… solo vayan al túnel norte y esperen por mí ahí ¿vale? —Dice la castaña.

—Cielos… —dice Joel con tono cansado.

—Ella es solo un cargamento, Joel.

—Hey —le grito ceñuda. —Es una persona, no un cargamento… Estúpida. —Susurro lo último.

—¿Qué dijiste pequeña zorra? —Se acerca a mi amenazante y no retrocedo, sino que levanto la mirada.

—¡Silver!

—¡Tess!

Se oye la voz masculina de Joel y la voz de Marlene.

—Esta zorra comenzó. —Grita Tess. —No te metas conmigo, niñita.

—No te tengo miedo. —Digo sin quitarle la mirada de encima. La verdad era una mujer que imponía bastante.

—No te demores. —Le dice Joel a Tess. —Y ustedes… quédense cerca. —Nos grita a Ellie y a mí.

Volteó a ver a Marlene que me hace un gesto con la cabeza. Yo asiento, me despido de ella y salgo tras Ellie.

—Quédate cerca Ellie… —le digo a Ellie, ella asiente.

—¿Y entonces a donde nos dirigimos? —Le pregunta Ellie a Joel.

—¿Qué no escuchaste a Tess? Al túnel norte. Yo hago las preguntas aquí. Ustedes se quedan calladas, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué carajos abuelo? —Digo. —No estamos aquí para obedecer tus órdenes, el hecho de que Marlene confíe en ti no quiere decir que nosotras tengamos que hacerlo también. —Suelto de sopetón. Él se voltea y me mira.

Y tiene unos ojos cafés, bastante bonitos.

 _Pero ¿qué carajos Silver?_

Es más alto que yo por mucho, y me mira de una manera amenazante, me siento más pequeña que Ellie de repente.

—Escucha niñita malcriada, y escucha bien porque no pienso repetirlo. Yo soy el líder aquí, ustedes se quedan calladas y obedecen ¿Estoy siendo lo bastante claro? —Dice de una manera autoritaria. —Si me hacen perder la paciencia fácilmente las mando al carajo.

—Técnicamente no puedes. —Dice Ellie con un tono de autosuficiencia. —Son tus armas las que están en juego abuelo.

Él entorna los ojos y puedo ver como una vena de sale de la frente de repente. Este hombre aunque era muchísimo mayor que yo, era muy atractivo. ¿Qué carajos? Sacudo la cabeza y arrugo el entrecejo.

—Vete al diablo, niñita.

—Y tú te vienes con nosotras, idiota. —Digo yo.

Él entorna los ojos y se pasa la mano por el cabello. Luego se rasca la barba insistentemente. Me mira, y luego a Ellie. Vuelve a mirarme y en ese instante me quedo helada. Él me mira a los ojos, y yo miro sus ojos ámbar, un par de ojos bonitos la verdad. Me siento sin habla y la garganta se me queda seca.

—Lamento interrumpir el momento romántico —dice Ellie. —Pero vámonos ya. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo y de verdad no deseo morir en este lugar.

Siento que mis mejillas arden, gracias al cielo, Joel se había volteado en el instante que escucho la voz de Ellie. Yo asesino a Ellie un par de veces en mi mente por su comentario imprudente.

—¿Qué carajos Ellie? —Le susurro.

—Es que se quedaron como paralizados y la verdad me aburrieron. —Dijo Ellie naturalmente y bostezo.

Y entonces nos encontramos tras un par de edificios, y se encuentran aproximadamente cuatro cadáveres. Me hago el flequillo a un lado y me aseguro la m16, la cual llame 'Cissy' en el hombro.

—¿Y entonces qué fue lo que sucedió? Silver y yo escuchamos el tiroteo… —Dice Ellie mientras caminamos tras Joel.

—Luciérnagas. Y nos pasará lo mismo si no salimos de aquí pronto.

—Tú eres el profesional… nosotras sólo te seguimos.

Entonces Joel se detiene en seco, y se voltea. Me mira y luego a Ellie. Ellie me mira con cara de culpa.

—Entonces, —me señala. —¿Tú eres nueva en esto? —Enarca la ceja.

Yo pienso por un momento mi respuesta. Si le digo que sí, se burlará de mí. Pero si le digo que no, seguro que me pone a prueba y eso es lo último que necesito en este momento.

—Técnicamente sí… pero no puedo fallar, he sido entrenada desde los doce para esto. —Casi susurro lo último.

Joel me mira con una expresión que no sé leer. Entonces se frota la sien.

—¿Al menos sabes disparar esa cosa? —Apunta a Cissy.

—Obviamente. —Afirmó segura, era mi punto más fuerte. —Y no es una cosa, se llama Cissy. —Digo con recelo, él parece asesinar a una risita burlona y niega con la cabeza.

Escuchamos tres camiones militares que pasan por la avenida lejana y una voz femenina que repite que las personas que ayuden a los rebeldes serán castigados con la muerte. Avanzamos por un estrecho pasillo de ladrillo, iluminado débilmente por un par de bombillos amarillos.

—Vamos —Dice Joel. —Sigan mi ritmo.

—Lo estamos haciendo. —Dice Ellie.

Y entonces volvemos a llegar a la parte trasera de varios edificios, huele a monóxido de carbono y a podrición. Arrugo la nariz.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Vuelve a preguntar Ellie.

—¿Por qué preguntas tanto? Vamos a subir por ahí —Señala unas escaleras. —Para llegar al túnel del norte del que hablo Tess.

—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a subir ahí? —Vuelve a insistir Ellie.

—Dame un minuto.

Y entonces él camina hasta una especie de depósito / basurero y comienza a mover el gran contenedor de basura como si se tratase de una caja de cartón. Empiezo a sentir como mi hombro se resiente por el peso de la M16, resoplo. Y entonces Joel coloca estratégicamente el contenedor de basura, bajo las escaleras para poder alcanzar el piso de las escaleras de emergencia, entonces se sube al contenedor y sin mucho esfuerzo se sube por completo, luego ayudo a Ellie a subir.

—Hey, sostén esto. —Y le lanzó a Cissy, él la ataja sin problemas. Me subo con algo de dificultad, gracias a mi hombro resentido. —Listo. —Y vuelvo a tomar a Cissy en mis manos.

—Todavía se me hace difícil creer que puedas disparar una cosa como esa —Dice Joel, señalando a Cissy.

—¿Qué, a Cissy? Pues me la dieron cuando cumplí 21, así que… ya estoy acostumbrada a ella. Y te dije no es una cosa, es una M16 y se llama Cissy. —Comento con tranquilidad mientras voy tras Ellie y Joel al subir las escaleras.

—¿Cissy? —Pregunta Ellie.

—Sí.

Y ella entorna los ojos y suelta una risotada. Joel no dice nada. Y entonces llegamos al túnel, caminamos a paso lento.

—¿Y este túnel lo utilizas para contrabandear?

—Si.

—¿Contrabandear… cosas ilegales? —Pregunto yo.

—Algunas veces. —Responde Joel con paciencia.

—¿Alguna vez habías llevado a una niña de contrabando? —Pregunta Ellie.

—No, esta es la primera vez.

Caminamos un rato más detrás de él. Yo estaba pensando en Sam, y me pregunto si estaría en camino hacia acá o si me esperaría en el edificio del capitolio. Me siento triste al pensar en él, y recordar unos cuantos años atrás. Cambio a Cissy de hombro, ya que el derecho está bastante resentido. Aún no me acostumbraba a su peso.

—Y entonces… Ellie… ¿Cuál es el trato entre tú y las luciérnagas, eh? ¿Marlene?

—No lo sé. Ella es mi amiga. Supongo. —Responde Ellie.

—¿Y qué hay de la niñita malcriada?

—¿Quién, Silver? —Sonríe poco. —Pues ella sí es mi amiga, desde que la conocí siempre se ha portado genial conmigo y todavía lo hace… Y no es una niñita malcriada. Ella simplemente está loca.

—Hey, no hablen de mí como si no estuviera aquí. —Protesto.

—Entonces… eres amiga de un par de luciérnagas. ¿Cuántos años tienes, cómo doce?

—Sí, supongo... Tengo 14, y eso no tiene nada que ver con nada. —Enfatiza la última palabra.

—¿Y en dónde están tus padres?

—¿En dónde están los padres de todos? —Pregunta Ellie. —Han desaparecido hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Así que decidiste dejar la escuela y unirte a las luciérnagas, ¿es así?

—Mira, si estás buscando qué te diga por qué debes contrabandearme no lo voy a hacer. Y Silver tampoco.

—¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de mi trabajo? Nunca tengo qué saber el porqué de las cosas. —Hace una pausa. —Y para ser honesto contigo. No me importa una mierda acerca de lo que ustedes dos se traen entre manos.

—Pues bien. —Respondemos Ellie y yo.

—Excelente.

Y entonces damos por terminada la conversación.

…

* * *

Capítulo 3, up. Gracias por leer.


	4. El edificio del capitolio I

**Disclaimer: The Last Of Us pertenece a NaughtyDog.**

* * *

 **El edificio del capitolio**

Después de haber terminado aquella conversación, caminamos unos tres minutos más y por fin llegamos al famoso "túnel del norte" era una especie de guarida de los contrabandistas. Él abre la puerta.

—Bueno… aquí es. —Dice a la par que abre la puerta.

Yo entro de última así que cierro la puerta con cuidado. Joel se recuesta en el mueble. Ellie y yo intercambiamos miradas.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —Le pregunta Ellie.

—Matando tiempo. —Dice él con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Y qué se supone que hagamos nosotras? —Esta vez pregunto yo.

—Ya encontrarán algo que hacer.

—Tu reloj está roto. —Dice Ellie. Y Joel omite su comentario.

Ellie y yo volvemos a mirarnos, me encojo de hombros. Ella me da la espalda y camina hacia la ventana.

—Lávate la cara o algo, —me dice. —Luces horrorosa. —Y se ríe con malicia.

Me ocupo de buscar un baño para mirar mi rostro, todavía sentía un fuerte dolor en la nuca y en la nariz, los labios me ardían. Encontré el cuarto de baño y entré, me ubiqué frente al espejo, mi cara lucía desastrosa. Así que saque una botella de agua de mi mochila y la utilice para lavarme la cara, luego procedí a curar mis heridas. Por un momento me siento atraída a mi imagen en el espejo.

Kelly Reed. Mi madre. Yo. Mi reflejo, era una viva imagen de mi madre a sus veintitantos.

Los mismos ojos grises, enmarcados por largas pestañas negras como el ébano, la lluvia de pecas en las mejillas y esparcidas graciosamente por toda la nariz, cabello rubio y largo hasta las caderas, y la misma determinación en los ojos, suelto un suspiro. Y me las arreglo para desenredar y trenzar mi cabello, como puedo me hago a un lado el flequillo.

—Silver, ¿Dónde estás?

Escucho a Ellie susurrar, abro la puerta del baño y la veo.

—Estaba vendándome. —Y por último me pongo una bandita sobre la nariz.

—Luces graciosa con esa bandita.

—Ja-ja-ja. ¿Qué querías? —Levanto la ceja.

—Entonces… —alarga la última sílaba de la palabra. —¿Te gusto el viejo? —Y me lanza una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Pero q-qué carajos Ellie? ¡Podría ser mi padre! —le gritó, y me tapo la boca. —No me hagas gritar.

Ella lanza una carcajada y se pone las manos en el estómago.

—¡No debes reaccionar así Silver! Estoy jugando contigo… —Y vuelve a sonreír socarronamente. —Aunque… podría ser tu oportunidad ¡para que te desvirguen! —Y ella se ríe y echa a correr.

—¡ELLIE! ¡CUIDA TU VOCABULARIO!

Y entonces pierdo el control y empiezo a corretearla por todo el lugar, ella lanza carcajadas y yo corro furiosa para alcanzarla y proporcionarle un golpe en la cabeza a manera de regaño. Pero no logro alcanzarla después de dos minutos persiguiéndola, así que hago una nota mental de vengarme más tarde y me siento en el suelo justo frente al sofá donde estaba Joel durmiendo tranquilamente.

Sí que tenía sueño pesado, después de todo ese escándalo con Ellie, no movió ni un músculo. Me recuesto de la pared, y cierro los ojos. Pensando. Me quitó a Cissy del hombro y la dejo reposar en el suelo.

Sam. ¿En dónde carajos está Sam?

—Ellie ven aquí. —Medio alzo la voz.

La pelirroja aparece por la puerta, masticando una barra energética.

—¿Qué?

—¿En dónde estará Sam?

—Debe venir en camino… tal vez viene con Tess.

—¿Llamas Tess a esa zorra grosera? ¡Te llamo cargamento idiota! —Digo yo, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Tú solo estás celosa porque ella es novia del viejo y tú no. —Suelta.

Y entonces es mi oportunidad, la agarro y la tumbo con no mucha delicadeza al suelo y ataco a sus costados con cosquillas.

Y comienza a reírse sin parar. Después de unos 50 segundos de cosquillas masivas, ella grita:

—¡SILVER PARA, SILVER! ¡ME VOY A MEEEEAR!

Y yo me detengo, riendo de a ratos, mientras observo su cara roja, volviendo a su color normal. Algunas lágrimas se le escapan.

—¿Ustedes dos no respetan el sueño de los demás? —Una voz masculina.

Ambas intercambiamos una mirada. Trago duro. Ellie sonríe por debajito.

—Pues, la verdad no. —Dice Ellie y mordisquea la barra energética nuevamente.

Joel me mira.

—¿Qué te paso en la nariz, mocosa?

Me toma un segundo reaccionar y darme cuenta que estaba dirigido hacia mí.

—¿Eh? Ah esto… —me presiono la nariz. —Uno de los hombres de Robert… también me provoco un hematoma en la nuca. No es nada grave.

—¿Nada grave? ¿Llamas a una fractura de tabique nada grave? —Dice él con incredulidad. —Para una chica como tú es algo bastante grave. Pero sabes cómo arreglártelas… —dice y bosteza. —Ahora cállense y déjenme dormir.

Y el hombre vuelve a dormir.

…

Ellie y yo nos quedamos susurrando, mientras vemos por la ventana, ambas compartimos un sillón bastante cómodo, comienza a llover de repente y de vez en cuando podemos oír a Joel susurrar alguna palabra que comienza con la sílaba 'sa'.

—Seguro que tiene pesadillas. —Afirma Ellie.

Se vuelve completamente oscuro afuera, hasta que no se visualizan más que algunas luces y las gotas de lluvia caer y golpear fuerte contra el cristal de la ventana.

Joel se levanta de un golpe y se talla los ojos.

—Balbuceas cuando estas dormido. —Le digo yo.

Él me mira.

—Odio las pesadillas. —Dice Ellie.

—Yo también las odio. —Dice Joel.

—Mira eso… —señala Ellie en la ventana, algún punto lejano. —Nunca he estado tan cerca, —se dirige a Joel. —¡Mira lo oscuro que está ahí afuera! —Dijo sorprendida. —No… puede ser tan horrible ¿verdad? —me mira. —no puede ser peor que aquí… ¿No? —Y su mirada está llena de esperanza, a veces podía ser tan tierna como un osito de peluche.

Y yo no sé qué contestarle. Trato de sonreírle pero no puedo, porque yo tampoco sabía qué era estar 'fuera' de la ciudad. Eran horizontes no explorados para mí.

—¿Qué carajos quieren las luciérnagas contigo? —Le pregunta Joel a Ellie, sin mirarme. La mira a ella.

Ellie se encoje de hombros.

De repente la puerta se abre, y Tess hace acto de presencia y detrás de Tess está ¡Sam!

—¡SAM! —Corro hasta él, al pasar, accidentalmente golpeo a Tess en el hombro, ella chasquea la lengua. Abrazo a Sam.

Sam me corresponde el abrazo y me aprieta en la parte baja de la espalda. Le doy varios besos en las mejillas, en la frente y en la barbilla.

—¿Estás bien? —Me pregunta, y puedo notar una ligera pizca de preocupación en su voz.

—Oki doki aquí. —Respondo y arrugo la nariz, él medio sonríe.

—Disculpen la tardanza, —añade Tess. —Los soldados están jodiendo por todas partes. —Y camina hasta Joel.

Ellie se abalanza contra Sam también, Sam se ve aliviado y vuelve a medio sonreír. Este día es oficialmente el más raro de mi vida, Sam sonriendo… Eso sí que valía una foto o algo así.

Ellie se voltea para mirar al par de contrabandistas.

—¿Cómo está Marlene?

—Sobrevivirá. —Dice Tess.

Y entonces siento una ligera molestia por el incidente de antes con Tess. Yo me aclaro la garganta.

—Hey Tess. —Ella me mira con el ceño fruncido. —Discúlpame por lo de antes. No quise ser grosera…

—Ella es naturalmente agresiva, Tess. —Añade Sam, yo volteo a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya me di cuenta. —Dice ella. —Sin resentimientos, mocosa. —Y se voltea hasta Joel. —Vi la mercancía, y es bastante… ¿Quieres hacer esto? —Pregunta con la ceja enarcada.

Pasan 3 segundos y Joel asiente.

—Pues vamos.

Y todos seguimos a Tess. Está lloviendo fuerte. Ella se queda viendo por la ventana y yo miro a Sam, parece estar algo distraído. Mientras que Joel y Tess se susurran algo que no alcanzo a oír ya que no me interesa.

—¿Te pasa algo, Sams? —Le susurro.

—No me siento a gusto con este tipo. ¿Es confiable? —Me pregunta en un susurro.

—Sólo he pasado 3 horas con él. Supongo que debemos apostar porque lo sea… ¿Por qué Marlene nos hizo esto?

—Creo que ya sabes la respuesta. Pero estoy seguro de que no confía en nosotros aún, esa sería la verdadera respuesta. —Dice y puedo notar algo de molestia en su voz. —Aún después de todos estos años… todavía no confía en mí.

—Tienes razón, entiendo que no confíe en mí porque soy novata… pero tú ya llevas tiempo en esto. —Le respondo y hago una mueca. Él sacude la cabeza. —Eso no está bien. O tal vez, de verdad quiere que estemos bien… Nunca lo sabremos. —Finalizo.

—Alguien estará cerca para pagar.

Dice Tess y se mueve a la esquina de la habitación donde reposa una biblioteca, ella y Joel la mueven a un lado para descubrir un hueco en la pared. Y llegamos a la habitación contigua que tiene una especie de elevador que funciona con un generador de electricidad. Todo está muy silencioso, nadie habla.

Joel activa el generador y nos ponemos sobre el elevador, finalmente él activa el interruptor y comenzamos a descender.

—Y entonces, ¿cuál es el grupo que está esperando por nosotros? —Pregunta Joel.

—Son un grupo de luciérnagas de otra ciudad, —dice Sam. —Se han jugado la vida con este viaje.

—La chica debe ser importante. —Añade Tess y mira a Ellie.

Ellie se pone en las puntas de sus pies y vuelve a bajar. Haciendo caso omiso de lo que hablaban, yo bostezo y me aferro a Cissy al hombro.

—¿Cuál es el trato contigo, eh? —Mira a Ellie. —¿Eres la hija de un pez gordo o algo así? —Enarca sus finas cejas.

—Algo así, —responden Sam y Ellie al mismo tiempo. —¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? —Pregunta Sam.

—Tranquilo amigo, —dice Joel. —Es sólo eso… curiosidad.

Llegamos por fin a nuestro destino, y está oscuro.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos? —Pregunta Ellie.

—Si todo va como lo planeamos, no tardaremos demasiado en escoltarlos hasta el edificio del capitolio. —Responde Tess.

Sam y yo caminamos en silencio detrás de ellas, Joel va en la vanguardia. Para continuar debemos pasar agachados por una especie de túnel causado por un derrumbe, pasamos, Sam va de último.

—Ellie, Sam, Silver… una vez que salgamos, necesito que se queden muy cerca de nosotros y estén alertas. —Dice Tess con un tono autoritario.

—Sí cuenta con eso. —Responde Sam.

Nos ponemos de pie y nos encontramos en un lugar bastante pequeño, al frente hay unas escaleras de mano amarillas y oxidadas, la pintura se les caía.

—Joel asegúrate de que no haya moros en la costa.

Joel asiente. El lugar está silencioso por completo, nada más escuchamos los movimientos de Joel. Hasta que sube todo lo que puede, aparta la madera que tapa la entrada del hueco.

—Esperen… hay una patrulla adelante.

15 segundos después.

—Ok, listo, ya se fueron. Suban rápido y avancemos de la misma manera.

Entonces procedemos a avanzar, Ellie sube de primera, luego Tess, Sam y yo voy de última. Lo primero que veo es la cara de Joel, él me mira por dos segundos.

—Vamos mocosa. —Me dice. —Cuidado por donde pisan. —Y vuelve a tapar el hueco con la madera.

Seguimos caminando en silencio está lloviendo, las jodidas gotas más frías que jamás habían tocado mi piel. Tiemblo un poco, y un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal. Inhalo y exhalo.

—¡Mierda! ¡Silver! —Exclama Ellie. —¡Realmente estamos afuera!

—¿Qué? —Dice Tess. —¿Nunca habías estado por acá, Silver?

Puedo sentir como la sangre se arremolina en mis mejillas, dirijo mi mirada al suelo. Y aprieto la mandíbula. Avergonzada. Por suerte estaba lloviendo a cántaros y estaba muy oscuro.

—La verdad no. —Habla Sam, antes de que pueda responder. —Silver acaba de graduarse como luciérnaga. Pero créanme es muy buena y muy habilidosa. —Voltea a sonreírme. —No nos defraudará. —Y me hace un gesto con la cabeza.

—Más le vale. El mundo es cruel. —Añade Tess.

Y seguimos avanzando un poco más, hasta que diviso un camión abandonado que está posicionado diagonalmente haciendo una especie de camino. Llegamos hasta él y cuidadosamente comenzamos a adentrarnos para llegar al otro lado.

—Por aquí, arriba. —dice Joel.

Y entonces sucede en dos pestañeos, un militar entra y me apunta con su 9mm.

—Arriba las manos luciérnaga.

Y más adelante, escucho un quejido de Joel. Una voz femenina a través de la máscara.

—No hagan nada estúpido. —Y nos ilumina de a uno con su linterna.

—Todos de rodillas. —Habla el soldado y me coloca la punta de su 9mm en la espalda.

Todos nos ponemos de rodillas.

—Tú los escaneas y yo llamo a los demás. ¡Con las manos en la cabeza! —Grita de último.

—Entendido. —Responde el soldado, acatando la orden.

Yo exhalo, y trato de mirar a Ellie con el rabillo del ojo. Ella me hace una seña. Yo niego con la cabeza muy levemente.

—Pon las manos en tu cabeza.

Me dice el soldado y yo obedezco.

—Nunca había visto una cara tan bonita por estos lares… Si no estás infectada, me encantaría desposarte.

Y ese comentario me deja sin habla.

—¡Maldito idiota! —Habla Sam.

El soldado le proporciona un cachazo que lo desmaya.

Yo hago ademán de levantarme, pero él me apunta con su 9mm.

—Tranquila… estamos a punto de averiguar si serás mi esposa o no. —Y entonces saca el escáner.

—Habla Ramírez en el sector doce. Solicitando que vengan a llevarse a cinco rezagados.

Hay una pausa.

—Entendido.

Entonces siento la superficie fría sobre mi nuca y un beep-beep.

—Genial, podrás ser mi esposa. —Comenta de una manera burlona.

Yo resoplo y entorno los ojos. Él se acerca a Sam y lo escanea, otro beep-beep. Negativo de infección. El problema estaría en cuanto estuviera a punto de escanear a Ellie, Ellie estaba infectada. Ella era tan importante para nosotros porque estábamos buscando la cura para la infección. En su sangre estaba la última esperanza de la humanidad. Tendría que arreglármelas para impedir que la escanearan.

Ahora iba por Tess, Joel y Ellie.

—No quieras perder tu tiempo. —Le dice Tess.

Beep-beep, negativo.

—Cállate.

Joel. Beep-beep. Negativo. Trago duro, nos van a ejecutar a todos. Y no sé qué hacer. Cissy cuelga de la espalda del soldado. Maldigo en mis adentros.

—Mmmm.

—Un par de minutos y estarán aquí. —Dice la fémina.

Puedo escuchar a Ellie susurrar: "oh cielos, oh cielos." Y entonces desenfunda su cuchillo y se lo clava sin dudar en la pantorrilla izquierda al soldado.

—¡LO SIENTO! —Grita Ellie.

—¡ARRRGHH! —Se queja el soldado.

Entonces forcejean con el cuchillo, se lo arranca de las manos y lo tira al suelo y la empuja fuertemente contra una caja. Joel fugaz se pone de pie y antes de que el tipo acabe con la vida de Ellie se lanza contra él, yo me impulso hacía la soldada y le tuerzo el pescuezo, un característico 'crack' y su cuerpo cae sin vida con un golpe seco al suelo.

El tipo aún forcejea con Joel, pero Joel le dispara en la cabeza con su misma arma.

—Oh.. oh maldición. —Dice Ellie. —Pensaba que nada más íbamos a apuntarles o algo así. —Se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

Yo doy zancadas hasta Ellie y la abrazo.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

Ella me mira y veo miedo en sus ojos, yo la aprieto fuertemente contra mi pecho.

—Estarás bien.

Sam aún sigue desmayado en el suelo. Maldigo en mis adentros y luego de deshacer el abrazo con Ellie, camino hasta él. Y compruebo que siga vivo, tiene el pulso normalizado y respira. Suspiro aliviada. Luego doy un par de zancadas hasta Cissy y la aseguro de nuevo en mi hombro.

Joel aún está de cuclillas pero se pone de pie, Tess recoge el escáner.

—Mierda. —Dice Tess. —Mira. —Y le lanza el escáner a Joel.

Joel lo ataja, y se queda mirando la pantallita. Puedo vislumbrar que dice:

**POSITIVO** brilla en rojo. Y la luz verdecita de la pantalla titila.

—Maldición. —Y se voltea hacia Tess.

Ahora me encuentro dando pasos hacia Joel y Tess.

—¡Esperen! —Gritó.

—¿Marlene nos tendió una trampa? —Alza las cejas y mira a Tess.

Y antes de que pueda defendernos o explicar algo, Joel me proporciona una cachetada que me hace perder el equilibrio y me rompo la ceja con el pavimento agrietado del suelo al caer en el mismo, puedo ver estrellitas blancas y negras.

—Maldición Joel… —susurro.

—¿Por qué carajos estamos contrabandeando a una niña infectada? —Voltea hacia Ellie.

Ellie está agazapada, recostada de la caja.

—¡NO NO ESPERA! ¡PUEDO EXPLICARLO! ¡NO ESTOY INFECTADA! —Grita.

—¿No? ¿Entonces esto miente? —Arroja hacia Ellie el escáner.

Ellie lo mira. Yo trato de sentarme sobre mi culo sin perder el conocimiento.

—Puedo explicarlo. —Repite Ellie.

—Y que sea rápido. —Tess le apunta a Ellie y pierdo los nervios.

—¡ESTAMOS BUSCANDO UNA MALDITA CURA!

Los dos voltean a mirarme con un gran signo de interrogación en la cara.

—Ellie fue mordida hace 3 semanas… enséñales —Y le hago una seña con la cabeza, ella asiente y se sube la manga derecha del suéter.

—¿Hace tres semanas? ¡Eso es imposible! —Exclama Tess con incredulidad. —Todos se convierten en menos de dos días. Así que dejen de mentir.

—¿Y ustedes son un par de malditos idiotas o qué? —Digo con un tono mordaz. —¿Por qué carajos estaríamos mintiendo? ¿Somos unos malditos suicidas o qué? ¿Vinimos sólo a joderlos? ¿Jugar con la vida de una niña así? ¿Tienen un maldito cerebro? ¡Imbéciles! —Digo con una ira creciente. Ninguno de los me responde.

—No me creo nada. —Dice Joel.

—Pues vete al diablo, imbécil. No te necesitamos.

Entonces me acerco hasta Ellie, la levanto y le hago una seña para que me ayude con Sam quién está despertando, Tess se queda pensativa.

—No los necesitamos. —Repito. —Son libres de irse, yo me comunicaré con Marlene y le diré que les devuelva sus armas. Pero lárguense ahora, porque no dudaré para volarles el cráneo.

Tess tiene expresión que no sé descifrar en la cara. Joel nos está dando la espalda.

—Sams, necesito que levantes tu precioso culo, porque necesitamos irnos de aquí en cuanto antes.

Sam está confundido aún pero asiente y se pone de pie.

—¡Maldición!

Oigo a Joel maldecir y me volteo, un camión militar a unos cuantos metros.

—¡CORRE TESS, CORRE!

Y entonces así comenzamos la carrera número uno.

…

* * *

Capítulo 4, up. ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. El edificio del capitolio II

**Disclaimer: The Last Of Us pertenece a NaughtyDog.**

* * *

 **El Edificio del capitolio II**

Nos dirigimos a un hueco que hay cerca de ahí, y con todo el silencio y discreción hacemos nuestro camino. Tengo ganas de separarme de Joel y Tess, pero sólo me queda seguirlos. Sam aún seguía muy desorientado para hacer nada, así que decidí seguirlos.

—Tengo dos uniformados muertos. Repito, existen irregularidades en el sector doce. Solicito refuerzos de inmediato. —Dice una voz femenina, donde estábamos antes.

Caminamos en cuclillas, uno tras del otro y nos ocultamos tras una especie de cacharro que nos ocultaba bien. Había helicópteros cerca.

—¿Sam estás bien? —Pregunta Tess de repente.

Sam asiente.

—Ok, cuando les de la señal. Corremos todos juntos. Será una carrera.

Esperamos por la voz de mando de Tess. Uno, dos, tres… cinco segundos.

—¡CORRAN!

Y nos ponemos sobre nuestros pies y comenzamos a correr lo más rápido que nos lo permiten nuestros cuerpos.

Me dolía la ceja como el infierno y podía deducir estaba muy hinchada, la cara también me dolía un poco. Maldito Joel. A medida que corría tenía que tener cuidado con la infinidad de escombros que estaban bajo nuestros pies, habían pedazos de vigas por todas partes, y el corazón me latía a mil por hora. Podía escuchar el –bum, bum- en mis oídos y la boca seca.

Llegamos a un sitio donde había otro helicóptero buscándonos, y el camino adelante estaba atravesado por varias tuberías de cemento. Fuimos muy cuidadosamente moviéndonos sin que la luz del helicóptero nos divisara.

—Chicos habrá otra carrera. Prepárense. —Nos avisa Tess.

Nos arrinconamos en la pared, y esperamos a Tess.

—Maldición. Están por todas partes. —Habla Joel.

Nos adelantamos y con paso rápido avanzamos por dentro de una tubería gigante, lo más rápido que podemos. Salimos de ella y nos encontramos con un camino que tiene varias paredes para ocultarse. Inhalo y me preparo para lo siguiente. Debemos ser muy sigilosos. Hay demasiados soldados.

—Soldados. —Anuncia Tess.

—Los veo, los veo. —Responde Joel.

Y nos apegamos a una pared que sirve para ocultarnos, pero no por mucho tiempo.

—Quédense abajo, no dejen que los vean.

Y nos quedamos agachados, siendo cautelosos de no llamar la atención indebida de algún soldado. Vamos muy silenciosos.

Mi corazón late tan rápido que temo que podría delatarme con algún soldado de fino oído. Trago duro. Y me concentro en no pisar algún escombro que delate nuestra posición.

—Sigamos a Joel. —Añade Tess. —Ellie, detrás de Joel.

Y Ellie obedece.

Evitamos al primer soldado exitosamente.

—¿Encontraste algo? —Dice una voz lejana. —No, está despejado acá. —Contesta el soldado que evitamos.

—¿Cómo está ahí adelante, Joel? —Dice Sam, en un susurro que podemos escuchar.

—No hay moros en la costa.

Llegamos hasta un lugar inundado de agua, todos entramos. Y tomamos un descanso de diez segundos. Luego seguimos escalando los escombros. Hasta que llegamos a las ruinas de un edificio, entonces escuchamos más soldados.

—¿Qué carajos sucede?

—No lo sé. Probablemente sean las malditas luciérnagas tratando de vengarse.

Entonces vamos tras Joel, que va liderándonos.

—Cuidado. Esperen.

Vemos un par de luces de linterna y se desvían.

—Ok vamos.

—¡Al carajo! Deja que los chasqueadores se encarguen.

Y yo trago duro. De todas las malditas criaturas existentes, los chasqueadores eran los que más odiaba. Eran tan asquerosos, repugnantes y aterradores. No me encontraba capaz de enfrentar a uno solo. El simple hecho de imaginarme a una de esas aberraciones de la naturaleza me hacía temblar las piernas y que el corazón me latiera a una velocidad inhumana. Podía sentir el sudor frío recorrerme la nuca adolorida.

Seguimos andando de cuclillas por una gran parte con muchísimos escombros, ladrillos y basura. Olía a madera podrida. Saltamos y aterrizamos en un terreno, igual que el anterior pero tenía paredes y ventanas destruidas, siguiendo de cuclillas, pasamos a través de las ventanas, hasta que nos encontramos con una puerta metalizada que se abría con un sistema de polea.

Joel se sitúa frente a la cadena y hala de la cadena a bajarla, la cosa hacía un terrible sonido. Sam lo ayuda y se comienza a abrir la puerta, me deslizo bajo ella, ayudo a Ellie y luego a Tess.

Tess y yo mantenemos la puerta para que Joel y Sam puedan pasar hacia el otro lado.

—Vamos muchachos. —Dice Tess con impaciencia.

—Hay demasiados. —Dice Joel.

—¿Cómo se supone que los vamos a evitar?

—No nos han visto aún. Rodeémoslos.

Y nos desplazamos en cuclillas ocultándonos, de vez en cuando, con unos carros chatarra. Hasta que llegamos a una zona con varias paredes, aislados de la vista de algún soldado. Cada uno se oculta en una pared.

Ahora yo voy liderando el grupo, trago grueso. Y justo delante de mí se encuentra un soldado de espaldas. Lo agarro con un candado y aprieto su garganta lo más fuerte que puedo y que mi fuerza femenina me permite. El tipo deja de respirar y con mucho cuidado lo coloco en el suelo, les hago una seña con la cabeza.

—Sigamos.

Entonces pasamos otro grupo de soldados que se encuentran patrullando de frente la zona en la que estuvimos antes con linternas y más rifles.

Mi corazón se ha calmado un poco, después de calmar algo de adrenalina con aquel soldado. Inhalo fuertemente. Y pasamos a otro grupo de soldados. Veo un ladrillo a mi derecha y tengo una idea, me escondo tras un sofá viejo y oloroso a podrición. Asomo la cabeza y diviso a un grupo de soldados justo al frente de nosotros.

—Ten cuidado. —Advierte Sam a mi izquierda.

Asiento con la cabeza y lanzo el ladrillo con todas mis fuerzas. Los soldados se distraen y caminan hacia el lugar donde arroje el ladrillo. Entonces con esa oportunidad, corremos a todo dar hacia el otro lado. Estamos en el centro de dos edificios derrumbados. Me ajusto a Cissy en el hombro, y chequeo que mi sig, este a salvo en mi muslera.

Sólo oímos los pasos. Y yo me detengo.

—Tess, ¿a dónde?

Joel me mira, pero yo no lo miro a él, podría escupirle un ojo y darle un tiro en la pierna si me provoca.

—No sé… se ve diferente.

Entonces caminamos hasta el final del camino, y divisamos un hueco de aproximadamente 10 metros de profundidad, hay que descender con cuidado.

—Ellie, cuidado donde pisas.

—De acuerdo.

Entonces llegamos hasta el fondo, y localizo una tubería grande para pasar por ella nuevamente a cuclillas, estaba harta de las tuberías y mis músculos de las piernas estaban resentidos. Cada movimiento dolía más que el anterior. Estaba agotada. Y comenzaba a tener hambre.

Me dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo, sin excepción.

Y entonces por fin atravesamos la tubería y Tess se pone a la cabeza.

—Sí, por aquí luce bien… vamos. Quédense cerca. —Dice.

—Al menos ya no estamos mojándonos.

Y subimos las escaleras, yo me aferro a Sam, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta preocupado. Sus ojos de perrito me conmueven, y niego con la cabeza.

—Creo que podremos descansar aquí, —dice Joel. —Tan sólo diez minutos.

—Que sean quince. —Dice Tess y se sienta sobre un escritorio.

Sam saca su linterna y me alumbra directamente en la cara.

—Maldición Silver, ¿qué carajos te paso en el rostro?

Yo agacho la cabeza. Ellie da un saltito. Trago duro.

—No fue nada, Sam… Solo aquel soldado.

Joel se voltea y nos mira, se pasa una mano por el cabello, pero no dice nada, Tess tampoco.

—Maldición, déjame… curarte esas heridas.

Y entonces me obliga a sentarme en el suelo, y Ellie me alumbra la cara.

—No directamente a los ojos, genia.

—Perdón. —Se disculpa y quita la luz de mi mirada.

Sam saca un algodón empapado en alcohol y me limpia con ahínco y delicadeza la herida de la ceja, aprieto los dientes, duele mucho para ser tan solo una pequeña cortada.

—Creo que esto requerirá puntos.

—Genial, tendré una fea cicatriz en la ceja. —Resoplo.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué tienen de malo las cicatrices en las cejas?

—Lo siento Ellie. Es que sólo a ti te queda bien.

Y las dos reímos bajito. Sam no deja de fruncir el ceño, y empieza a coser la herida. Escuece un poco, pero es soportable. Me limpia el labio, y me pone una pomada para los hematomas en la nuca y en la mejilla.

—Maldito idiota. Te juro que lo hubiese matado con mis propias manos si no me hubiese dejado inconsciente. ¿Tú lo mataste? —Alza las cejas.

—Nope, yo me encargué de la chica.

—Ya está equipo. —Anuncia Tess. —¿Silver… estás bien? —Me chequea con la mirada.

—Sí. —digo cabizbaja.

—Lo lamento… por todo. —Enfatiza la última palabra.

Joel no dice nada, mientras se coloca de pie y se oye su bufido. Todos volvemos a alistarnos y salimos por una puerta que estaba detrás de nosotros.

—Yo lidero.

—Todos detrás de Joel.

Y comenzamos a caminar nuevamente, los músculos aún gritan de dolor pero los ignoro.

Sólo esperaba que la misión tuviese éxito, y que todos pudiéramos salir de ahí con vida. Aún lloviznaba. Y volvemos a nuestra posición favorita del día: a cuclillas.

…

* * *

Capítulo 5, up. ((Después de siglos, lo siento, lectores fantasmas.))


	6. El edificio del capitolio III

_**Disclaimer: The Last of Us pertenece a NaughtyDog.  
**_

* * *

 **El Edificio del Capitolio III:**

Hacemos nuestro camino por un gran túnel de tuberías, escombros, ladrillos, basura, podrición, más de lo mismo.

—Por acá arriba, hay otra tubería. —Dice Joel. —Por aquí podemos seguir avanzando.

Y lo seguimos. Estamos en una especie de cloaca, por arriba observe una rendija que daba hacia la calle sobre nosotros. Y mi mente se rehúsa a zambullirse en esa agua hasta la cintura, no porque apestara sino porque estaba helada. Aprieto la mandíbula y me meto sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

—Maldición. —Mascullo.

—¿Qué?

—El agua… está fría.

—¿No te quejas por una herida de puntos en tu frente y te quejas por el agua fría? —Pregunta Joel.

Yo lo ignoro.

—Oh oh oh, esperen. —Dice él. —Atrás, —agita las manos. —Atrás.

Podemos divisar las luces curiosas de las linternas de los soldados a través de la rendija.

—¡Reúnanse! Nos están llamando de vuelta. —Dice un soldado en la superficie. —Estamos retrocediendo a la muralla.

—¡Ya escucharon al hombre! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Y luego de que dejamos de escuchar el lío sobre nosotros, avanzamos hasta el final donde se halla una puerta. Joel la abre. Y así logramos pasar al otro lado.

Ellie resopla y se sienta en una piedra, Sam recorre el área con la mirada y finalmente se relaja en su posición. Joel y Tess están inquietos.

—¿Cuál era el plan? —Me pregunta Tess.

—¿Hablas de Ellie, no? Pues… —Miro a Sam, y él asiente con la cabeza. —Buscar la cura.

—Aja, pero digamos que los escoltamos hasta el edificio del capitolio, encuentran a su grupo… ¿Y luego qué?

—Las luciérnagas tenemos nuestra propia zona de cuarentena, tenemos doctores que desde hace tiempo están tratando de hallar la cura. —Dice Sam.

—Ya hemos escuchado eso antes, ¿no es así Tess? —Dice Joel.

—Escuchen, lo que sea que me haya pasado es la clave para la vacuna, ¿de acuerdo?

—Oh sí seguro.

—¡Fue lo que ella dijo! —El tono de voz de Ellie aumenta.

—Estoy seguro de que sí.

Y este tipo quiere que le proporcione una patada en sus partes más sensibles, todavía desconfía de nosotros. Es un maldito pedazo de basura.

—Hey, ¡VETE AL CARAJO IMBÉCIL! ¡NO TE PEDIMOS ESTO! —Estalla Ellie.

Yo me pongo de pie, y aprieto la mandíbula.

—Calma Ellie… El hombre es un desconfiado y no lo culpo. —Añade Sam.

Yo fulmino con la mirada a Joel, si las miradas pudiesen matar ya me hubiese cargado a este tipo de la manera más dolorosa posible.

—No entiendo, ¿qué carajos? ¿Por qué siguen con nosotros? —Miro a Tess. —Ya pueden trasladar sus traseros miles de millas lejos de aquí. No los necesitamos.

—Tess, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¡Ya la oíste!

—¿Y qué pasa si es cierto? ¡Joel! Ya no se trata de nosotros.

—No puedo creerlo. —Y levanta las manos en señal de rendición. Se voltea.

—¿Y qué pasaría si es cierto, eh? ¿Joel? Hemos llegado tan lejos… Nadar tanto parar morir en la orilla. ¡Vamos a terminar el trabajo! —Afirma Tess.

Joel luce escéptico. Y yo me cruzo de brazos, Sam está rodeando a Ellie con un brazo y le susurra algo que no escucho. Entonces la pareja se aleja de nosotros para cuchichear, yo entorno los ojos y camino hasta Ellie y Sam.

—¿Por qué no los corremos y ya? —Me frotó la sien, denotando molestia.

—Porque ya te lo dije una y mil veces Silver. ¡Los necesitamos! En la fuerza está la unión. ¿Por qué no obedeces?

—Porque odio que nos traten como si fuéramos inferior que ellos. ¡Me saca de mis cabales! —Estallo. —Y no digas esa frase cursi de, 'en la fuerza está la unión' —lo imito con un tono de voz bobo.

Él chasquea la lengua.

—No tienes remedio Silver.

Ellie se ríe. Aún después de todo lo que hemos pasado, Ellie se ríe. No sé qué haría sin ella.

—Nunca dejes de sonreír Ellie.

—Bueno gente, atención, si seguimos este camino de aquí —Tess señala el frente. —Podemos llegar al edificio del capitolio antes del amanecer, espero. Así que vamos a movernos.

Entonces comenzamos a recorrer el largo camino, aun lloviendo, y los relámpagos, alumbrándonos de vez en cuando. El camino se me hace pesado y comienzo a sentirme más hambrienta.

Trepamos por un escombro que antes era una calle, ahora está totalmente destruida.

—Oh cielos, —dice Ellie. —Supongo que así se veían los edificios de cerca.

Yo también los admiro, eran gigantes, yo trago duro. Seguimos caminando mientras detallaba cada cosa que podía.

—Ellie creo que los llamaban rascacielos.

—¿Rascacielos? —Gira un poco la cabeza. —¿No debería ser alcanza cielos? ¿O algo así?

—No lo sé, —me encojo de hombros. —La gente de antes era… complicada.

Y divisamos una plataforma para subir a otro nivel de la calle, escuchamos unos gemidos-lamentos a lo lejos. De inmediato supe que se trataba de infectados.

—¿Qué carajos fue eso? —Dice Ellie.

—Tess, ¿escuchaste eso?

—Sí, se oyó bastante lejos la verdad… apresurémonos.

—Mierda.

—¿Estamos a salvo? —Pregunta Ellie.

—Por ahora. —Responde Tess.

Y subimos la plataforma, Sam me ayuda a no resbalar.

—Gracias Sams.

Y nos encontramos con una caída de aproximadamente 50 metros.

—Maldición, es una gran caída.

—Ellie cuida tu vocabulario. —Le digo.

—Allá está —Señala Tess. —La punta del edificio del capitolio. —Necesitamos rodear este desastre. Busquemos un camino.

—¿Este solía ser el centro?

—Lo era… ahora es un gran páramo.

Joel se pierde por un momento, yo abrazo a Sam y le doy un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

—Hermano, pase lo que pase siempre juntos. —Le susurro y él asiente. —Siempre juntos, Silly. —Me besa la sien fugazmente. Y yo sonrío, tenía tiempo sin llamarme así.

Joel se da la vuelta y nos hace una seña con la mano para que lo sigamos por medio de una estructura destrozada de cemento, está todo resbaloso así que hay que tener cuidado cuando avanzamos en cuclillas por medio de un espacio reducido.

Todos estamos en silencio, distraídos con nuestros pensamientos así que nadie habla. Llegamos a una zona donde se ve un gran edificio empresarial que está inclinado diagonalmente cayendo hacia nuestras cabezas, Joel camina por la plaza que está al frente y nos hace señas nuevamente para lo que sigamos mientras asciende por un gran ventanal que se abre paso a un conjunto de oficinas, caminamos en fila india y Sams me ayuda a subir.

De inmediato me dispongo a estudiar el lugar, todo está completamente en ruinas ya que el edificio se encuentra inclinado. Sams me mira y comprendo que quiere me mantenga cerca de él, no dudo en obedecerlo y me ubico tras él.

—Sigamos por acá. —Dice Joel. —Oh rayos.

Divisamos a un cadáver que luce bastante fresco.

—Ha sido despedazado, y está fresco —Reafirma Tess.

—¿Eso es malo? —Pregunta Ellie.

—Puede ser. —Contesta Tess. —Debemos salir rápido de aquí.

—Atenta, Silver. —Añade mi hermano, yo asiento y dicho esto seguimos avanzando por el largo tramo de oficinas abandonadas, apestosas y mohosas.

Subimos por unas escaleras, cada músculo de las piernas y los brazos me grita internamente cada vez que hago algún movimiento demasiado brusco y repentino, yo exhalo cansada, además mi ropa desprendía un olor a humedad y podrición bastante desagradable y el estómago me rugía tanto que temía que algún chasqueador nos rastreara gracias a esos mismos rugidos estomacales.

Al terminar el ascenso nos encontramos en un pasillo donde la puerta que necesitamos atravesar está bloqueada por un cuerpo de chasqueador.

—Probablemente estos militares murieron esperando a los refuerzos. Maldición. —Chasquea la lengua y comienza a despegar al cadáver del chasqueador.

—¿Qué paso con su rostro? —Ellie levanta la ceja.

—Eso es lo que hacen años de infección. —responde Tess.

—¿Así que son ciegos?

—Algo así, digamos que su vista está conectada de alguna manera a su audición y gracias al sonido te rastrean.

—¿Cómo los murciélagos? —Añado yo. Tess me sonríe.

—Exactamente, como los murciélagos. Si escuchamos a un chasqueador debemos escondernos rápido o será nuestro fin.

Luego de ese breve pero interesante intercambio de palabras, procedemos a ascender por una especie de puente hecho por la parte de arriba de lo que parecía una biblioteca, se oyen algunos quejidos-lamentos lejanos.

—Mierda. Parece que este edificio está a punto de caerse. Debemos movernos, rápido. —Dice Joel, que va liderando al grupo.

Alcanzamos el final del puente/pasillo y la salida es un espacio que está limitado superior e inferiormente por dos grandes archiveros.

—Cuidado con la cabeza. —Advierte Joel.

Sams va de último así que cuando por fin cruza al otro lado seguimos avanzando, con cada paso sentía que el ambiente se enfriaba un poco más. Un grado menos. Y subió un escalofrío por mi espina dorsal, le sostengo la mano a Sams y le sonrío débilmente.

—¿Sucede algo cielo? —Me mira con preocupación.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Llegamos a un conjunto grande donde hay varios cubículos. En el momento que todos hemos avanzado hacia una puerta, hay un leve movimiento en todo el edificio que hace que varios objetos de la sala se desplacen y se caigan al vacío y se pierdan para siempre, yo volteo y me encuentro con una vista atemorizante, un leve resbalón y adiós vida.

—Todo está bien. Todo está jodidamente bien. —Dice Ellie, denotando nerviosismo.

—Cuida esa boca malhablada. —Añado yo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Necesito una mano. —Dice Joel mientras fuerza la puerta.

Mi hermano Sams va al rescate, mi corazón se acelera sin ninguna razón aparente, y yo por instinto me aferro a la sig que cuelga de mi muslera izquierda, Cissy va colgada en mi espalda con seguridad. Por fin abren la puerta de una manera muy escandalosa, yo aprieto los ojos.

—Vamos tropa. —Dice Joel.

—¡SILVER! —Grita Tess.

Escucho mi nombre y luego todo pasa en nanosegundos; siento un empujón demasiado fuerte que me lleva hasta el suelo y entro en estado de shock, tengo a un chasqueador al frente de mí tratando de comerme. Mi espíritu se ha desconectado por un momento de mi cuerpo, pero mi cuerpo está muy bien entrenado aparentemente y mis manos están luchando contra el chasqueador al mismo tiempo que las piernas. La cosa terrible me rasga la camisa en dos, y quedo totalmente expuesta a excepción de mi sujetador rojo.

—¡OH MALDICIÓN! —Grita Ellie, nerviosa y asustada.

Claro, que todo pasa en 5 segundos y a los 5 segundos siguientes mi hermano le proporciona 6 balas al chasqueador en la cabeza.

Yo cierro los ojos, e inhalo profundamente, exhalo.

—¿Estás bien Silver? —Pregunta Tess, apoyándose sobre las rodillas y exhalando.

—Creo… que sí, semi-desnuda pero bien. —Y me siento, luego recuerdo que existe Joel y se me sube la sangre hasta las mejillas.

 _Maldición Silver._

Joel se voltea, no ha dicho una palabra desde que cruzamos la puerta y Tess sólo está recuperando el aliento.

Sams se me acerca a zancadas, se quita su suéter negro grueso y me lo proporciona, me lo deslizo rápidamente por los brazos y el pecho.

—Gracias, Sams.

—¿A quién tratabas de impresionar? —Se burla Ellie.

—¿No estabas a punto de morirte de un infarto? ¿Eh, zoqueta? —Digo sin titubear, cosa que me sorprende para lo rápido que me estaba latiendo el corazón.

—Casi… pero no… no ocurrió. —Dice Ellie con una mueca.

Sams me tiende la mano y me levanto con su ayuda de un salto.

—Todo bien aquí. —Digo. —Sigamos deprisa. No quiero repetir la experiencia.

Todos me miran, y nos ponemos en marcha. Nos encontramos con uno que otro cadáver en el camino, debemos seguir ascendiendo para salir de aquel gran edificio. Joel se adelanta.

—Mierda. —Se rasca la cabeza. —De acuerdo, Tess, necesito que te fijes si hay algún obstáculo arriba.

Ella asiente, Joel la ayuda a subir. Se demora 30 segundos.

—Está despejado. ¡Vamos! —Medio alza la voz, lo suficiente para ponernos alerta.

Primero ayudamos a subir a Ellie hasta la plataforma donde se encontraba Tess, luego me ayudan a subir a mí, y Joel accidentalmente me agarra el trasero, yo volteo rápidamente para fulminarlo con la mirada pero él desvía la mirada al mismo tiempo que logro vislumbrar sus mejilla sonrosadas, luego sube Joel y de último, Sams.

Joel todavía no me mira.

—¿Chasqueadores? —Pregunta Tess.

Todos volteamos al mismo tiempo y divisamos dos chasqueadores.

—¡Joder, corran! —Grita Joel.

Y no lo pensamos dos veces y corremos a la habitación contigua, donde nos resguardamos tras un escritorio de gran longitud. Justo encima de nosotros hay un chasqueador, está jodidamente cerca. Yo trago grueso, y desenfundo mi sig.

Sam me hace señas con los ojos y las manos, "quédate cerca y atenta". Fue un lenguaje de señas que inventamos cuando éramos niños, uno que también le estaba enseñando a Ellie.

—Debemos ser sumamente sigilosos. —Logro escuchar el bajo susurro de Joel.

Y hace una seña con la mano derecha de que lo sigamos, al mismo tiempo que todos vamos en cuclillas.

Estamos en lo que parecía ser una sala de conferencias, todos los ventanales estaban rotos y estaba lloviendo fuerte y con bastante brisa, las gotas chocaban potentes contra mi cuerpo.

Todos alcanzamos a ver una plataforma que era la salida de aquella sala, los chasqueadores se estaban desviando hacia el otro lado por donde habíamos entrado y mi corazón solo latía más, en serio, sufriría de un infarto fulminante en cualquier segundo.

Logramos llegar a la estructura que se apoyaba como un gran escalón para así alcanzar la saliente de la plataforma y no dudamos en subir, ayudamos a Ellie y esta vez yo voy de última.

—¿Todos bien? —Pregunta Joel.

—Sí. —Respondemos todos al unísono.

—Sigamos.

Seguimos el ascenso, sinceramente, yo solo quería dormir y comer algo. Me dolía la espalda, llevar una m16 tanto tiempo, podía llegar a ser algo molesto. Pero mis ganas de vivir y de salir de aquel edificio superaban las debilidades mundanas, así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo por ignorar que tenía cuerpo, y me forcé a creer que era un espíritu feliz.

 _Silver, de verdad, das pena cariño._

—Acá. —Señala Joel, y baja hasta unos peldaños, mueve un gran escritorio revelando así un hueco para pasar al otro lado.

—Primero las damas.

Tess, Ellie y yo avanzamos al mismo tiempo. Caminamos hasta un ventanal roto, donde por fuera del edificio colgando se encuentran dos andamios muy oxidados y resbalosos gracias a la lluvia.

—Maldición, las escaleras están bloqueadas. ¿Damos la vuelta? —Dice Sam.

—No nos queda de otro, niño bonito. —Dice Tess.

—¿Es en serio? ¡Esa mierda es una locura! —Explota Ellie de repente.

—Esa boca malhablada. —Añado yo, ella me fulmina con la mirada y niega con la cabeza. Yo le saco la lengua.

—Sólo no miren abajo. —Dice Tess.

Y se abalanza al primer andamio y desaparece de nuestra vista. Sam la sigue, luego Ellie murmurando "no mires abajo." Y me dispongo a pasar pero Joel me agarra del brazo y me atrae hacia él.

—Oye, yo lo siento por lo de antes, por el golpe y por todo. —Dice Joel, mirando el suelo.

Este tipo es el ser más impredecible de todo el jodido planeta, yo me encojo de hombros no sé qué decir, pues me ha agarrado con la guardia baja. Él me mira fijamente a los ojos, y mis rodillas tiemblan.

—E-está bien. —Titubeo.

 _Genial Silver. Genial._

Él casi sonríe. Luego me giro rápidamente sobre mis talones y me lanzo al andamio un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía, Sam voltea a mirarme.

—¿Por qué tardaste?

—Regla del pánico de 10 segundos.

—Fueron más de 10 segundos.

—Perdón ¿de acuerdo? —Digo frustrada. —No hago esto todos los días, Sams.

Joel está detrás de mí, y procedemos a saltar hacia el otro andamio.

—Aquí está ajustado niños y niñas. —Tess mira hacia abajo. —¡Es adrenalina pura! ¡No lo hagan! —Y suelta una breve carcajada.

Ella está caminando por el no tan grueso borde de los ventanales.

—No mires abajo. —Repite Ellie.

—Estaremos bien. —Dice Tess confiada. —Podremos avanzar, siempre y cuando se mantengan bien aferrados a la pared.

Y con eso avanzamos por dicha pared, pero es más difícil de lo que dijo Tess pues el cemento del edificio está resbaloso. Aprieto la mandíbula y respiro controladamente para no tener un ataque de pánico que me haga caer a una muerte segura.

Finalmente después de aquel recorrido casi mortal, llegamos a un complejo más pequeño de oficinas que el anterior pero igual de destruido y triste. A medida que avanzamos, los lamentos-quejidos son más cercanos. Yo aprieto la mandíbula nuevamente. Me causaré bruxismo en cuanto duerma, estoy segura. Lo ignoro. Ellie aminora el paso y se ubica a mi lado.

—Escucha si muero hoy, espero que seas muy feliz con el viejo. —Me da una mirada socarrona acompañada de una sonrisa.

Yo arrugo el entrecejo y le doy un codazo suave.

—Cállate o te puede escuchar.

Llegamos hasta el final del camino, donde abajo nos esperaban nuestras adoradas criaturas poseídas por algún huésped maldito, hago sonar las articulaciones de mi cuello.

—Silver y yo nos encargaremos. —Afirma Sams.

 _Recuerda que fuiste entrenada para esto. No hay nada que temer._

Yo asiento segura, y voy detrás de Sam.

—Esperen nuestra señal.

A pesar del miedo que tenía lugar en alguna parte de mi cerebro, podía sentir como la adrenalina aumentaba, mi pulso se hacía más rápido al igual que los latidos de mi corazón. Fui la primera en agilidad y precisión de la clase, no podía fallar. Y menos ahora que estaba siendo observada como un criminal y los jueces eran Tess y Joel, y ellos eran jodidamente buenos en lo que hacían. Así que tenía que lucirme como fuera.

Sams baja de un salto, y yo bajo con una pirueta que me hace caer sigilosa como un gato. Estudiamos el perímetro sin perder el tiempo, volteo a ver a Sams, _"_ hay seis, tres para ti y tres para mí." Articulo con mis manos, acompañado con mis ojos. Sam asiente.

Nos movemos como leones en la gran sábana, dispuestos a cazar con la más grande de las libertades. Desenfundo mi sig, y Sam desliza uno de sus cuchillos por el suelo hacia mí. Lo agarro sin dudar.

Nos dividimos, él va por la izquierda y yo por la derecha, agarro a la primera víctima un corredor que está farfullando solo dios sabe qué y le rompo el cuello sin miramientos.

Mi hermano al otro lado de la habitación asfixia al otro corredor.

Dos. Faltan 4. Y uno, es un chasqueador.

De cuclillas a continuación; gateo con sigilo hasta el chasqueador que está de espaldas un mínimo sonido y a la mierda el profesionalismo, solo me faltaba un poco más; así que me doy el lujo de alardear un poco; ejecuto una parada de manos a la perfección y caigo en puente y me levanto tan rápido como si mi columna vertebral hubiera sido remplazada con una barra de plastilina, a continuación quedo justo a la espalda del chasqueador y sin contemplaciones le clavo el cuchillo repetidas veces hasta que su cuerpo asqueroso cae inerte a mis pies.

Subo mi mirada para localizar a Ellie negando con la cabeza y decirme en un escueto lenguaje de señas: _"_ eres una zorra que alardea demasiado."

Yo asiento y termino el acto con un tiro limpio en la frente del último corredor.

Sam se acerca a mí con zancadas y con el ceño muy fruncido.

—¿Qué carajos fue eso Silver? ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

Yo suelto una risotada.

—Sólo estaba alardeando Sams, relájate.

Él niega con la cabeza. Y le hace señas a Ellie, Joel y Tess.

—Wow lucecitas, me impresionan. —Dice Tess mientras que bajan hacia nosotros. —En especial tú, Silver. ¡Estás loca de remate! ¿Quién se pone a dar piruetas y gimnasia justo detrás de un chasqueador? —Y suelta una risotada.

—A mí no me pareció gracioso, sino más bien peligroso. —Añade Joel.

—¿Pero y quién te pregunto? —Me dirijo hacia él fríamente, y alzo la ceja. —Ah y gracias Tess.

—Solo salgamos de aquí. —Finiquita Joel.

Y seguimos nuestro camino.

…

La verdad ya estaba harta del panorama, oficinas y más oficinas, el mismo ambiente gris y frío, mi estómago rugía con la fuerza de un león y mi espalda estaba llorando, literalmente, aunque sea el entrenamiento no había sido en vano.

Podía ver los frutos después de todo.

Llegamos a un edificio que tenía una mitad de suelo y la otra no, era como si lo hubiesen dividido en dos de la manera más brusca posible, probablemente a causa de un terremoto.

—Vale, hemos llegado al descenso. Observen eso, —señala y a lo lejos se ve un edificio que tiene forma de cúpula en lo más alto y está pintado de amarillo descolorido. —Ese es nuestro edificio. —Dice Tess.

Creo que sentía un peso menos en los hombros, a pesar de que cargaba a Cissy, estábamos más cerca.

—De acuerdo, comencemos a bajar.

Y comenzamos a descender con calma.

—Cuidado con sus cabezas, —Dice Joel. —Y con las rodillas.

—De acuerdo abuelo. —Dice Ellie con una carcajada, que yo acompaño.

Tess y Joel están caminando adelante juntos y hablan entre ellos.

—Hey Ellie, ¿qué fue eso de llamarme zorra allá arriba, eh? —Alzo la ceja.

Ellie sonríe de manera socarrona.

—Es que alardeas, ¿quién alardea en un momento así? Te las traes rubiecita.

Y ambas reímos al mismo tiempo.

—A mí no me ha flipado nada que andes haciendo de payasa, Silver. Y menos conmigo. —Dice Sam secamente.

—¿Menos contigo, por qué?

—No empiecen con el drama de hermanos, pooooor faaaavoooor. —Ellie alarga la frase, llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Vale, pero Sam comenzó.

—Es que eres idiota. Quieres matarme a mis cortos 25 años. Estás jodidamente loca, Silly, en serio. —Y casi sonríe.

…

No supe en qué momento, pero estábamos como en una especie de túnel la verdad no sabía distinguir cómo carajos habíamos llegado a un túnel, pero el descenso nos había llevado a una especie de sótano y nos tomamos unos 20 minutos bajando así que tenía lógica.

Exhale.

—¿Alguien tiene alguna barra energética? ¡Estoy muriendo de hambre! —Alzo la voz innecesariamente.

—Piensa rápido. —Dice Sam y me arroja una, la atajo. —Esa es mi chica. —Y sonríe.

Me la como sin miramientos. Todo está silencioso, no me gusta el silencio.

 _Definitivamente no me gusta el silencio._

Reafirmo mentalmente. Y más adelante nos encontramos con un cadáver de las luciérnagas.

—Oh rayos. —Digo y me tapo la boca.

—¡Joder! ¡Jim! —Y se agacha a la altura del cadáver.

—Estos tipos no lo están haciendo bien en ninguna parte. Ni dentro ni fuera de la ciudad. —Dice Joel despectivamente.

—Cállate. —Digo yo, sin pensar.

Él no me dice nada, Sam agarra las molotovs del difunto Jim, y le cierra el único ojo que le quedaba. Casi me dio risa, mi sentido del humor demasiado negro. Me trago la carcajada.

—Sólo espero que haya alguien que nos reciba cuando lleguemos.

—Estará bien. —Finaliza Tess.

Hacemos nuestro camino, aún sigo sin reconocer en dónde estamos exactamente. Parece una estación de metro o algo así, ya que hay torniquetes, y todos seguimos avanzando, Ellie está a mi lado ahora y me da la mano, la tiene sumamente fría.

Yo le aprieto la mano en gesto de apoyo, y le saco la lengua, ella arruga la nariz en respuesta.

—Estaremos bien, pelirroja. —Ella asiente débilmente.

Lo único que se escucha en aquel lugar son las gotas escalofriantes que caen al piso sucio y resbaloso, uno que otro animal rastrero, los rugidos de, sí, mi estómago y nuestros pasos al unísono.

Llegamos a una zona que era una especie de pasillo, tenía unos cuantos casilleros y estaba totalmente oscuro. Escuchamos uno, dos, tres y ya sabía que eran más de cuatro chasqueadores.

—Ok tropa, —comienza a hablar Tess. —Necesito que nos quedemos muy detrás de Joel y atentos al panorama. Debemos ser jodidamente silenciosos. —Exhala. —Joel, sácanos de aquí.

Joel asiente y volvemos a estar en cuclillas, creo que después de hoy no podría soportar esa posición nuevamente, todos estamos en fila india.

—Sam, ve delante. Yo cubro la retaguardia.

—De acuerdo.

Yo quedo de última y así nos estoy cubriendo, Ellie queda exactamente en el medio donde podíamos protegerla sin dificultad. Comenzamos a desplazarnos en silencio, como si fuésemos tan ligeros como una pluma.

—Ya casi estamos. —Susurra Joel.

Debemos bordear algún que otro obstáculo, ya que todo estaba oscuro pero teníamos linternas, finalmente divisamos a un chasqueador donde también se encontraba la salida, arriba había una escalera, alguien tenía que ir para bajar la escalera.

Joel y Tess se adelantan, y Tess sube con ayuda de Joel para bajar la escalera; nosotros debemos acercarnos lo más posible sin alertar al chasqueador.

Joel ya estaba arriba junto a Tess, ayudaban a subir a Ellie; yo no quitaba los ojos del chasqueador que se daba la vuelta y si tuviera ojos probablemente me estuviera mirando, yo trago grueso, esas cosas podían llegar a ser realmente terroríficas.

—Ok, Silly vas. —Me susurra Sam.

Yo asiento y comienzo a subir la escalera con cuidado, veo la mano de Tess y la sostengo pero al pisar el siguiente escalón me resbalo y caigo hacia atrás con la escalera, y en ese instante tenemos toda la atención de todos aquellos chasqueadores.

—¡JODER! —Grita Joel desde arriba. Y saca su arma.

—DISPARALE A TODO LO QUE SE MUEVA. —Añade en un grito Tess.

—¡MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN! —Salta, Ellie.

Sam arroja una molotov que hace una barrera de fuego que nos aleja de todos los otros chasqueadores, yo salgo debajo de la escalera, ignorando que tengo un calambre creciente en el bíceps izquierdo, saco mi sig y atenta a cualquier chasqueador mientras Sam coloca en la posición de antes a la escalera.

—¡VAMOS SILLY!

Y esta vez subo de a dos los escalones, Tess me ayuda con un tirón y exhalo, descanso las manos sobre las rodillas, volteo mi mirada y el chasqueador se acerca veloz a Sam por la derecha, él actúa rápido y le arroja una molotov directamente a la cabeza; sube más rápido que yo por la escalera, y en menos de 10 segundos está con nosotros.

—Bueno, casi mueren ahí y estuve en shock todo el rato. —Dice Ellie, haciendo una mueca y poniéndose una mano en el pecho. —¿Están bien? —Añade preocupada.

—Pues sí, todo bien… creo que mi destino es morir a manos de un chasqueador.

Sam chasquea la lengua a modo de reproche, y me fulmina con la mirada.

—Fuiste algo torpe, Silly.

—¿Es por eso que te llaman, Silly eh? —Dice Tess con una sonrisa burlona.

—Tch, no. En realidad odio ese mote.

—Ya basta de tanto parloteo. Vámonos de aquí.

Por fin bajamos de aquella plataforma extraña y caemos en lo que antes era un túnel para autos, divisamos que parte del túnel fue afectado también por el terremoto y parte de la calle caía dentro del túnel haciendo un puente de pavimento, tendríamos que ascender por ahí para seguir nuestro camino hasta el edificio del capitolio.

—¡No puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado! —Celebra Ellie, yo le sonrío.

—Sí, a pesar de todos los obstáculos.

—Ustedes son realmente buenos. —Se dirige Ellie a Joel y Tess.

—Se llama suerte, y se nos terminara pronto. —Finaliza Joel.

Y todos estamos en silencio, ya casi pierdo la vida dos veces hoy, soy un milagro con piernas y un arma de gran calibre. Arrugo la nariz, Joel voltea a verme por cinco segundos, yo mantengo su mirada. Él sigue liderando y ascendemos por el puente de pavimento.

—¿Qué dirección deberíamos seguir?

—Hacia la derecha Joel, pero está bloqueada por un camión. —Dice Tess. —Debemos encontrar algo para alcanzar y atravesar el camión.

Entonces nos ponemos a ello.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Me pregunta Sam. Inmediatamente asiento con la cabeza.

—Encontré algo de contrabando en la oficina de Marlene, —Y sonríe con malicia. —Adivina qué son.

—Uuuuh, —sonrío. —¡papitas fritas con sabor a pizza!

Ellie hace acto de aparición en menos de diez segundos.

—Yo quiero.

—Sam lo va a compartir solo conmigo enana, llegas tarde.

—Niñas, hay para todos.

—Creo que deberían ocuparse de buscar algo para atravesar el camino, no queremos quedarnos acá por mucho rato. —Dice Joel.

—Aguafiestas. —Susurramos Ellie y yo al mismo tiempo.

Joel nos fulmina con la mirada y se va.

Sam saca el paquete de papitas fritas saborizadas, lo abre y comenzamos a comer.

—Marlene podría asesinarte por esto ¿sabes? —le digo con una ceja alzada.

El se carcajea y me deja el paquete para irse a buscar el famoso objeto que nos guiara hacia nuestro destino.

Después de un rato, aparece Joel arrastrando un mueble de cocina gigante, parece ligero aunque Sam se une a él para arrastrarlo con más facilidad hacia el camión, queda a modo de escalera y procedemos a pasar por encima y a través del camión.

Finalmente la calle está bloqueada por un montón de carros, pero hay una puerta de garaje que se abre con un mecanismo de cadenas a la izquierda de nosotros, así que caminamos hasta ella y Sam y Joel comienzan a abrir la puerta.

—¿Escuchan eso? —Dice Ellie.

Y en efecto, era una horda completa de corredores, conte por encima más de 20.

—¡VAMOS! —Grito yo, y los ayudo a abrir la puerta con la cadena.

Logramos abrir un poco menos de la mitad la gran puerta y Ellie se desliza, luego Tess, Sam, voy yo y luego Joel.

Los tuvimos encima por 3 segundos.

Joel tiene un brazo pegado en el pie.

—Tienes un brazo en el pie. —Dice Ellie.

Joel frunce el ceño y se sacude el putrefacto brazo. Sam tiene la cara roja y la respiración acelerada.

—Maldición.

—Descansaremos aquí 15 minutos. Registren el lugar en busca de provisiones. —Dice Tess. Joel y Sam se alejan juntos. —Y Ellie, ¿cómo fue que te mordieron?

—Estaba en un centro comercial.

—Eso fue después de que se escapara de la zona de cuarentena donde estaba. —Añado yo. Tess sonríe.

—¿Te escapaste? ¿Asi que eres una rebelde sin causa en un mundo apocalíptico? —Ella alza la ceja, divertida.

—Bueno sí, pero, tú no preguntaste eso —Dice Ellie y me saca la lengua. —Fue uno de esos a los que llaman corredores. Demasiado rápido para poder reaccionar.

—¿Estabas con Marlene, cuando sucedió?

—No, luego de eso fui a buscar ayuda con ellos. Ahí fue donde conocí a Silver y a Sam.

—Oh vale, ¿y desde entonces decidieron buscar la cura?

—No inmediatamente, pero eventualmente como Ellie no mostraba ningún síntoma de contagio pues, Marlene se puso en contacto con un grupo de personas en un laboratorio de ubicación confidencial para que ellos hicieran algo al respecto. —Digo yo.

—¿Ubicación confidencial? —alza la ceja, mirándome.

—Sí. —Afirmo.

…

Después de haber descansado en aquel depósito y de haber 'repuesto' energías, salimos, hacemos un camino de más o menos un minuto y llegamos a una especie de museo.

—¿Eso solía ser un museo?

—¿Qué era un museo? —Dice Ellie.

—Wow, además de grosera e impetuosa eres inculta, niña. —Digo yo a manera de burla. Ella me fulmina con la mirada.

—Vale, era un lugar donde había arte. ¿Te haces una idea?

—Más o menos.

—Basta de tanta cháchara. —Nos corta Joel.

Llegamos a una habitación que estaba llena de muchísimos objetos total o parcialmente destruidos.

—Vale pasen primero ustedes —Dice Joel.

Pasan Ellie, Tess y yo paso de última cuando termino de cruzar el pequeño espacio, todo se derrumba y escuchamos los famosos lamentos-quejidos de corredores. Yo maldigo entre dientes.

—¡TESS! —Grita Joel.

—¡Debemos correr! —Responde a gritos Tess y entonces nos separamos de Joel y Sam.

De frente nos encontramos con 6 corredores, sedientos de sangre y sesos. No es tiempo para perder balas y mucho menos llamar la atención de algún chasqueador imperceptible, así que corremos, yo voy de última, rodeamos la habitación y salimos a un pasillo que tiene muchas puertas pero corremos a todo dar al final de éste, para encontrar una escalera subimos saltando escalones una detrás de otra, sin trastabillar, tengo el corazón en la garganta y la boca seca.

Otro pasillo más largo que el anterior y sin tantas puertas, corremos, puedo sentir el aliento putrefacto del corredor en mi cuello y oreja.

Apresuramos el paso, no volteamos ni nos detenemos por nada del mundo. Corremos a la puerta, la abrimos de una patada y Ellie y yo seguimos corriendo hasta la habitación contigua que es bastante grande y tenía varios escondites. Tess no está por ninguna parte.

—¡ELLIE ESCONDETE! —Y con todo el valor reunido me detengo en seco, y le proporciono una patada en la cabeza al corredor que venía tras de mí, lo tumbo al piso y no pierdo el tiempo, pero si una bala con la cual le decoro la frente al corredor.

En aquel mismo instante aparecen Tess, Joel y Sam, yo doy zancadas hasta Sam y lo abrazo fuerte, él me abraza igual.

—¡DEBEMOS IRNOS!

Sam y yo deshacemos el abrazo; En aquel lugar había un ventanal que daba hacia las escaleras de emergencia, todos nos apresuramos a salir y a subir por las mismas, ya que las escaleras de abajo estaban en completa ruina.

—Tess hubo un momento donde ya no estabas detrás de nosotras. ¿Qué te sucedió?

—La maldita puerta se quedo atascada. —Dijo desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, arrugando la nariz.

—Oh, ¿estás bien? —Ella asiente débilmente.

Y seguimos ascendiendo hasta llegar a la terraza del edificio. Joel busca una tabla para atravesar hasta la otra terraza, y la coloca entre terraza y terraza.

—Vale, cuidado con esto que está algo resba- —No termino de articular palabra cuando Ellie y yo ya estábamos casi en la otra terraza.

—Tch. Estas mocosas. —Dijo denotando molestia.

Cuando ya estuvimos todos, Ellie se quedo admirando hacia el edificio del capitolio.

—No puedes negar esa vista, eh Silly.

Yo asiento.

—¿Es todo lo que estabas esperando?

Pregunta Joel y Ellie se encoje de hombros, y por un instante puedo ver a una Ellie desconocida para mí, como si todas sus defensas y muros hubiesen caído por aquel instante, en su mirada estaba una niña sola e indefensa, y algo triste, por causa de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y porque en realidad no sabía si ella sería la solución a todo aquel caos.

—¿Estás bien cielo? —Le digo con un tono más maternal de lo que había pretendido.

Ella asiente.

—Vale, debemos seguir nuestro camino. Bajemos por esas escaleras. —Señala Tess.

…

Después de un rato, finalmente llegamos a una calle que está algo empinada pero al descender se ve la entrada del edificio del capitolio, mi cabeza palpita. Un dolor de cabeza se avecina.

Comenzamos a bajar por la calle. Y divisamos un lago de agua causado por la lluvia, está rodeando por lo menos hasta el quinto escalón de la entrada principal del edificio objetivo.

—Sólo para que conste, no sé nadar. —Dice Ellie.

—Vale, —digo. —Parece que el lado derecho es bajo, algo así como la orilla.

Tess asiente y se adelanta, ahora todos nos mojamos hasta la cintura con agua a excepción de Ellie, que es algo más baja y el agua le llega hasta el pecho. Nos movemos con algo más de velocidad.

—Me alegra de que Marlene los haya contratado, chicos.

—¿De verdad, qué tratas de decir? —Le dice Tess a Ellie.

—Bueno, ya sé que les están pagando… solo trato de darles las gracias. —Finaliza Ellie.

—No hay de qué cielo. —Dice Tess.

Y pasamos hasta la entrada del capitolio subiendo por los pequeños escalones. Sam me hala del brazo y me acerca hasta él.

—Escucha, independientemente de lo que pase allá dentro debemos permanecer junto a Ellie y protegerla a toda costa. ¿Entendido? Después de aquí, sólo seremos nosotros tres.

—¿Contra el mundo? —Y le sonrío.

—Contra el mundo. —Afirma.

Joel abre la gran puerta imponente de madera. Pero lo que encontramos al otro lado, nos decepciona. Son los cadáveres frescos del equipo de luciérnagas que nos recibiría.

Tess entra como una tormenta enfurecida y comienza a gritar:

—¡NO NO NO NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! —Grita frustrada.

Shock instantáneo. Nuestro equipo ha sido liquidado. Trato de pensar en una solución.

—¿Y qué sucede ahora? —Pregunta Ellie.

Tess está con las rodillas en el suelo, revisando al cadáver más cercano a ella, y lo hace con frenesí.

—Debe tener un mapa o algo así o instrucciones, ¡algo que indique a dónde iban a llevarla!

—¡TESS! ¿Hasta dónde pretendemos llegar con esto? —Le grita Joel soltando toda su furia.

Sam está callado, y yo prefiero pensar antes de hablar, por lo tanto también me quedo en silencio. Ellie se me acerca y me rodea con sus brazos, esconde su rostro en mi pecho como una niña pequeña.

—Hey, tranquilos. Todo estará bien. —Por fin habla, Sam.

—¡TÚ CÁLLATE! —Le grita Joel. —Ustedes en realidad son un grupo de incompetentes.

—¡Hey hey amigo! ¡Relajate! —Le digo yo, tratando de calmar las cosas.

—¡Puedo ponerme en contacto con Marlene! Sólo necesitamos llegar a una fuente de poder.

—Silver, tú dijiste que el laboratorio estaba en una ubicación confidencial. ¿En dónde está? —Me sacude por los hombros.

—Exactamente, ¡yo tampoco lo sé! Eso fue lo que dijo Marlene, ¡ella nunca menciono su verdadera localización! —Digo con frustración.

—Solo menciono que estaba al oeste. —Dice Ellie.

—¿Tess, qué estás haciendo? ¡Así no somos nosotros!

—¿Qué sabes tú de nosotros, eh Joel? —Frunce el ceño. —De hecho, ¿Qué sabes de mí?

—Sé que eres más lista que esto.

—¿De verdad? Pues adivina qué Joel, siempre hemos sido personas de mierda. —Dice ella con furia mezclada con tristeza.

Yo me cruzo de brazos, Ellie, Sam y yo nos sentimos ajenos a la situación, algo más está pasando. Tess está tratando de decir algo más, intuyo.

—Somos sobrevivientes, Tess.

—¡Es nuestra oportunidad para redimirnos!

—¡Olvídalo Tess! ¡Dejalo ya! Hicimos lo que pudimos, ahora volveremos a casa y se acabo la discusión.

—Yo… —ella baja la mirada, y una lagrimilla se le escapa. —Yo no volveré a casa.

—¿Qué dices Tess?

—Ya lo escuchaste, no volveré a casa. Esta es mi última parada Joel.

Yo abro los ojos como platos, y escucho que Sam masculla una maldición.

—La suerte se nos tenía que acabar en algún momento. —Baja la mirada al suelo.

Joel se encoje de hombros sin entender, y se acerca lentamente hacia Tess, pero ella niega con la cabeza y se aleja unos pasos.

—No me toques.

—Está infectada. —Dice Ellie sin contemplaciones.

—No puede ser, ¡Tess! —Él aprieta los puños, claramente molesto. —Enseñame. —Y arruga la frente y la nariz, en una mueca de furia.

Tess se hace a un lado el cuello de la camisa y revela la mordida.

—Oops, ¿verdad? —Se acerca con zancadas hasta Ellie. —¡Dame tu brazo! —Y Ellie obedece, Tess le levanta la manga. —¡Esto es jodidamente real, Joel! ¡Esto sucedió hace tres semanas, —refiriéndose a la mordida de Ellie. —La mía es de hace una hora ¡Y ya empeoro! —Estalla con furia. —Si no logran comunicarse con Marlene. ¡Deberías llevarla con Tommy, Joel!

—¡Espera no! ¡No haré eso!

—Escucha Joel… —Se acerca a él, y sostiene su rostro entre sus manos. —Si sientes algo por mí debes sentirte de alguna manera obligado a cumplir con mi petición… Por favor. —Implora Tess. —Llévala hacia donde Tommy… por favor. —Más lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

Él niega con la cabeza.

En ese momento escuchamos como una patrulla se acerca afuera del edificio. Me asomo por la ventana, y veo dos patrullas y varios militares acercarse.

—¡Joder! ¡Debemos salir de aquí cagando leches! —Dice Sam.

—Les puedo comprar algo de tiempo, pero deben irse ya.

Sam me agarra de la mano y yo a Ellie. Joel se queda congelado.

—¿Estás diciendo que te abandonemos aquí?

—No pienso dejarte aquí Tess, yo puedo pelear. Ustedes váyanse.

—¡POR FAVOR VETE! —Gruñe en respuesta Tess. —No me hagas las cosas más difíciles, Joel. No lo compliques más.

Él se queda observándola por un momento. Nadie dice nada.

—Lo siento mucho, yo nunca quise que esto pasará. —Dice Ellie, lamentándose.

—¡Ya lárguense! —Chilla Tess.

Y todos echamos a correr hacia un gran pasillo blanco. Joel va de último. Y puedo jurar que ese pequeño reflejo en su mejilla, es una lágrima.

…

* * *

¡He vuelto lectores fantasmas! Este capítulo es larguísimo, y para algunos algo fastidioso. Trate de agregarle varios elementos divertidos y bizarros, jajaja, típico de mí. A pesar de ser tan largo, creo que me ha salido bien. Estoy apegandome a la historia del juego casi al 97%, notaran varios cambios obvios porque están Silver y Sam, y necesito integrarlos a la historia. Creo que seguiré tratando de apegarme a la historia pero tendrá más elementos propios, es que apegarse a la historia siento que no me deja escribir con tanta libertad. Pero para el próximo estará mejor y más animada la historia. Ya saben si tienen alguna sugerencia o consejo, ¡no duden en escribirme al mensaje privado! ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ¡GRACIAS! **QUIERO AGRADECER EN ESPECIAL A:** **por dejar un comentario tan lindo y tan motivante y a todos los demás. ¡Gracias eres una ternurita, espero este capítulo te agrade! ¡Gracias, mil gracias! Espero te siga gustando** y con el tiempo mejorar para que sea más el deleite al leer mi historia :). **  
**


	7. Escape

_**Disclaimer: The Last of Us pertenece a: NaughtyDog.**_

* * *

 **Escape:**

Después de aquel doloroso incidente, tuvimos que (obligatoriamente y a nuestro pesar) seguir adelante. No valieron de nada mis insistencias por darle un entierro digno a Tess; parecía algo imposible debido a las condiciones (la persecución de los militares para con nosotros, los invitados que aún no hacían aparición o llámense los infectados).

Joel estaba de un humor explosivo, no hacía nada más que gritarnos órdenes, maldecir y fruncir el ceño, y eso que había salido premiado con un hermoso rifle de caza. Tenía razón en su enojo, él no estaba enojado con alguno de nosotros, estaba furioso por la situación; Tess no merecía morir de esa manera.

Luego de que dejáramos a Tess abandonada a su propia suerte, corrimos a la siguiente zona y luego de que tuviéramos acceso al nivel superior, pudimos obtener una vista de arriba del lugar donde nos encontrábamos hacía unos 10 minutos, el cadáver de Tess yacía boca arriba alrededor de un charco enorme de sangre. Fue un golpe bajo, un golpe duro de la realidad para mí. No me había tomado las cosas tan en serio, porque aunque casi perdía la vida tres veces el día anterior, había parecido un chiste en comparación a lo que le sucedió a Tess. A pesar de que al principio no nos llevábamos bien, ella era una buena persona en un mundo cruel y despiadado. Un mundo caníbal. Ella sólo era una sobreviviente, al igual que lo éramos todos.

Hicimos nuestro camino escapando del edificio del capitolio, nos tomó aproximadamente media hora, gracias a las terribles condiciones que presentaba el mismo, algunos derrumbes y el hecho de que intercambiamos algunas que otras balas con los militares; A pesar de las balas, tratamos de ser sigilosos casi todo el tiempo, pero si alguno nos veía pues teníamos que callarlo al instante o nos las veríamos peores el resto del camino. Matar no era fácil, no es fácil y nunca lo será. Sam dice que cuando debes matar a alguien no debes mirarlo a los ojos, porque eso te ablanda el corazón y yo creo _o creía_ lo mismo, pero estos tipos no nos tienen compasión y nosotros tampoco de ellos, por lo tanto siempre es fácil para mí mirarlo a los ojos al mismo tiempo que aprieto el gatillo y tan rápido como viaja el sonido; la vida los abandona.

Es cruel. Pero así es la vida, y así es la supervivencia, algo de selección natural; sólo sobrevive el más fuerte. Y vaya que teníamos que luchar por ser los más fuertes. Un tipo de cuarenta y tantos, un par de jóvenes de veinte y algo y una puberta de 14 años. ¡Que equipazo!

Sé que esto le afecta a Ellie, pero debo ser fuerte por ella. ¡Por dios santo! Apenas tiene 14 años.

Finalmente fuera del edificio del capitolio, corrimos sin éxito ya que los militares nos seguían la pista muy de cerca hasta una estación de metro, tuvimos que hacer uso de las máscaras de gas gracias a las esporas que se encontraban en la zona.

—¿Por qué coño no estás utilizando la máscara? —Dice Joel, ceño fruncido, tono inevitablemente amargo.

—No bromeaba con lo de la inmunidad. —Ella hace una mueca.

Y nos encontramos con dos militares, Sam y Joel hacen su mejor esfuerzo para deshacerse de ambos, y de hecho lo logran, woho. Hurra.

 _Samsiljoellie 1 – Militares 0, necesito encontrar un nombre mejor para este equipo._

Seguimos nuestra emocionante (pero agotadora y absorbente) travesía por la estación de tren, que se encuentra completamente inundada. Joel y Sam han asumido que también soy una niña de 14 años como Ellie y me hacen a un lado, o sea, literalmente, soy la niñera de Ellie. No me molesta, pero no me agrada tampoco la idea. Sí, siempre he cuidado de Ellie, pero en este momento casi que prefiero no hacerlo, me gustaría ayudar y proporcionarle un arma a Ellie para que aprenda de una buena vez a disparar un arma real, pero Sam y Joel se niegan rotundamente.

—¿Y qué? —Alzo la ceja. —¿Tengo que esperar que vengan a buscarnos?

—Mientras haces guardia, Silly. —Sam se lleva una mano a la frente, y la arrastra pesadamente hasta revolver su cabello. —¿Tengo que recordarte que estamos en territorio hostil? —Sus labios son un rictus.

Hago un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y le pongo una mano en el hombro a Ellie, indicándole que se pusiera detrás de mí. Joel está apartado de nosotros, no está muy hablador desde que perdimos a Tess; comprensible; sin embargo le hace una seña con la mano a Sam de que lo siga.

Y sin pestañeos se zambullen al agua en busca de algo que pueda transportar a Ellie hasta el otro lado.

…

Posteriormente de nuestra amena (sarcasmo) estadía por aquella inundada estación de metro salimos al exterior. Tres de cuatro, completamente empapados de agua, las armas pesaban en nuestros cuerpos y nuestros estómagos rugían más que nunca, ya saben las condiciones usuales para un grupo de nómadas sobrevivientes y fugitivos además.

—Hey, —dice Ellie. —sobre Tess… No sé ni siquiera qué decir.

Joel se quita la máscara y se la prende del pantalón, voltea y se sienta sobre una roca.

—Así es como las cosas van a funcionar a partir de ahora, —se aclara la garganta. —primero que nada ustedes nunca, —nos señala. —nunca mencionaran a Tess de nuevo, jamás. —Enfatiza la última palabra. —De hecho, cada uno tiene su historia así que manténganla para ustedes mismos, yo haré lo mismo. Segundo, —hace el número dos con la mano. —Ellie nunca dirá nada sobre su condición. Podrían creer que está loca o podrían querer asesinarla. Y por último pero no menos importante. —Mira a Ellie, pero finalmente se me queda viendo. —Se hace lo que yo diga, cuando yo lo diga. ¿Nos entendemos?

—Seguro. —Dice Ellie. Pero yo me cruzo de brazos.

—¿Estoy siendo claro, niña? —Esta vez se dirige a mí, mirándome de una manera casi intimidante.

—Como el agua. —Digo yo tratando de calmar mi estallido de malhumor, trago grueso.

—Repítelo. —Me dice.

—Lo que tú dices se hace. —Digo entre dientes, al mismo tiempo que levanto mi barbilla y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Él aprieta la mandíbula.

Sam está callado, pero asiente con la cabeza, parece que está orgulloso de que Joel se proclame el jefe de la manada, y que ponga algo de 'carácter'. Jodido Sam. A veces puedo odiarlo. De hecho, odio que me reten o qué me digan qué hacer y sobre todo cuándo hacerlo y EN ESPECIAL de qué manera hacerlo. Esto sería una prueba digna para mi tolerancia y paciencia. Estaba bien, sopese mis opciones, era mejor que Joel estuviera a cargo, después de todo ni Sam ni yo teníamos tanta experiencia.

 _Si ellos están bien, yo también._

—Dicho esto, —Joel se pone de pie y nos da la espalda. —Hay una ciudad a un par de millas hacia el norte, hay un tipo que me debe algunos favores. Con su ayuda conseguiremos un auto.

—Me parece un buen plan. —Dice Sam.

Yo no digo nada.

—De acuerdo. —Finaliza Ellie.

Y nos ponemos en marcha. Comenzamos a seguir a Joel, por un largo camino, nos lleva aproximadamente unos treinta minutos llegar a la carretera. Y cuando estamos en ello, Sam nos provee con 4 barras energéticas, y estamos más que agradecidos por ello.

—Gracias al cielo por ti, Sams. —Le agradezco, y me lanzo la barra energética sin pensarlo demasiado.

Silencio, cada quién está sumido debidamente en sus pensamientos, mientras saborea la gloria de la barra energética, una muy corta debo añadir, pero a eso sabe, a gloria, y ésta debe saborearse lento. No me quita el hambre, pero gracias a la escasa azúcar logra menguarla. Llegamos hasta un letrero que no se lee muy bien gracias a la antigüedad y a las lluvias, supongo.

—Debemos ir por aquí, —dice Joel. —Es una especie de atajo.

Y lo seguimos bajando por la carretera, apareciendo en mi campo de visión un bosque que lucía demasiado verde, demasiado fresco, algo que nunca antes había visto.

—Rayos. —Dice Ellie.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunta Joel.

—Nada, —dice ella con una mueca —sólo que nunca había visto algo así.

—¿Te refieres al bosque?

—Sí, nunca había caminado por el bosque. Es algo genial. —Y sonríe.

Yo inhalo el aire fresco que emanaba de aquellos árboles tan verdes y tan llenos de vida. Los caminos verdes, con algunas flores lila y azules también.

—¿Por qué simplemente no volvimos con Marlene? —Pregunta Ellie.

Yo me encojo de hombros, Sam no responde.

—Si Marlene hubiera estado en la capacidad de hacer el trabajo, simplemente no nos hubiese dejado a cargo. —Dice Sam, con convicción y Joel también asiente estando de acuerdo.

—Bueno, tal vez ella está mejor ahora.

—Niña, no te ofendas pero las probabilidades de supervivencia de tus amigos son casi nulas.

—Ella es más fuerte de lo que piensas. —Dice Ellie, medio picada.

—Ya no importa, —Dice Joel. —porque dudo que alguno de nosotros pueda volver a la ciudad en una sola pieza. Confía en mí. Me gustaría que hubiese otra opción.

Y con eso finaliza la conversación, seguimos caminando tras Joel quien va liderando a paso seguro. Llegamos hasta un complejo cerrado con una gran reja.

Joel se acerca hasta la reja, pero está cerrada con una cadena. Tira un poco de ella a ver si cede pero no pasa nada.

—¿Deberíamos escalarla? —Pregunta Ellie.

—No, tendremos que encontrar otro camino probablemente ésta tenga una trampa.

—De acuerdo.

Entonces rodeamos el lugar, Sam y Joel se adelantan para buscar una manera de trepar al otro lado de la reja.

—¡Hey miren! —Grita Ellie con entusiasmo. —Luciérnagas.

Y las luciérnagas nos rodean a mí y a Ellie, una se posa sobre la punta de mi nariz provocándome cosquillas leves. Yo arrugo la nariz.

—Digo, verdaderas luciérnagas.

—Lo siento, —me disculpo. —nos perdimos un poco.

Sam se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Joel suspira.

Subimos hasta el techo de una construcción pequeña y utilizamos una larga tabla de madera para cruzar, estando ahí divisamos en la lejanía humo ascendente de alguna parte de aquella ciudad desconocida.

—¿Eres tú, Bill? —Dice Joel.

—¿Dónde suelen encontrarse? —Preguntó, la curiosidad sacando lo mejor de mí.

—En diferentes lugares.

—¿Nunca has estado aquí, verdad? —Enarco mis cejas.

—Sé que vive aquí pero no… nunca he venido en persona.

—¿Y crees que él provoco ese humo? —Dice Sam frunciendo el ceño y tapándose la frente con la mano para poder ver mejor, haciendo sombra.

—Seguramente.

—Entonces echemos un vistazo. —dice Ellie.

Y puedo reconocer el problema que va a representar para nosotros tratar de encontrar a este tipo, al mismo tiempo que evadimos a los infectados de la zona y tratamos de salvar nuestros traseros en el proceso. Esta ciudad huele a problemas y a podrición. No me siento bien en este momento, tengo una sensación extraña en el estómago y estoy segura de que ni es hambre ni tengo ganas de cagar, es algo de simple intuición y lógica; una respuesta normal de mi cuerpo.

Yo simplemente estiro mis brazos y me preparo para la travesía suicida, todo sea por Ellie y por que su sangre sea la bendita cura de la humanidad, esa anhelada respuesta divina ante tantas oraciones mundanas. Algo bueno tenía que venir con todo esto. Mientras más grandes tus problemas más grande será la victoria, algo así decía el abuelo Austin, en paz descanse el bastardo suicida y cobarde. Me pongo rápido a la par de Sam y Ellie, unos pasos adelante está Joel, liderando.

Estando abajo, descendemos por una colina, cayendo directamente por dentro de un estacionamiento, estábamos encerrados ahí; pero antes decidimos echar un vistazo dentro de uno de las casas, teníamos que buscar algo más de provisiones, balas, alcohol o lo que fuera. La parte delantera estaba cerrada, pero la parte de atrás no, así que Joel abrió la puerta y entramos a la casa.

Mientras estuvimos ahí, Ellie comienza a soplar tratando erráticamente de silbar. Yo niego con la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —Le pregunta Joel.

—Intento aprender a silbar. —Vuelve a soplar, sin lograr nada.

—¿No sabes silbar?

—¿Suena como que sé silbar?

Sam suelta una risita. Joel no responde y yo sigo registrando los cajetines de aquella vieja y mohosa cocina, sin éxito.

Después de registrar bien la casa, salimos y yo señalo lo que podía ser una salida del estacionamiento y caminamos hasta ahí, en ese instante me inclino para amarrarme la trenza de la bota y entonces lo escucho, es un chasqueador en hibernación dentro de una casucha.

—Con mucho silencio, chicos. —Añado, mientras nos alejamos de la casucha, dándole la espalda al chasqueador.

—Hey, impúlsame hacia el otro lado —dice Ellie. —así podré sacarnos de aquí.

Joel parece dudar por unos segundos.

—Sólo destraba la puerta.

Ellie asiente y es impulsada por el hombre hasta el otro lado, evitando satisfactoriamente los alambres de púas a los costados de aquel espacio pequeño. Ellie no se demora más de 30 segundos y abre la reja.

—Listo.

Y logramos pasar a la calle principal, por supuesto la ciudad está completamente en ruinas, logro divisar un café, una tienda de música y un restaurante, pienso que es totalmente inútil revisar alguno de esos lugares ya que estoy segura de la ciudad fue vaciada hace mucho tiempo, no quedaba nada de utilidad.

—Digamos que ese amigo tuyo nos consigue un auto, ¿y luego qué? —Dice Ellie. Joel la mira.

—Después vamos a buscar a Tommy.

—Marlene dijo que es tu hermano.

—Lo que importa es que fue una luciérnaga y con ustedes dos, sabría a donde dirigirlos.

Ellie parece a punto de preguntar algo más pero ella simplemente cierra la boca, seguimos caminando haciendo nuestro camino hasta un callejón pero antes de que pudiéramos dar un paso más, un chasqueador aparece y en un visto y no visto su cuerpo explota haciendo un gran bullicio, partes de chasqueador por todo el suelo y la pared de ladrillos.

—Que asco. —comento, mientras arrugo la nariz.

—¡Whoaaa Nelly! ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Pregunta Ellie.

—Probablemente una trampa de Bill.

—¿Tu amigo es un poquito paranoico, no? —Le digo yo.

—Eso es un término suave para describirlo.

—¿Y cuál es el asunto con este tipo, eh? —Pregunta mi hermano, mientras se acomoda el rifle francotirador en la espalda, y el revolver en el cinturón.

—Nos ayudó a contrabandear algunas cosas dentro de la ciudad. —Explica Joel. —Él sabe cómo encontrar cosas, si hay alguien que nos pueda dar un auto él es el tipo indicado.

—Si es que no acabamos mutilados antes. —dice Ellie con sarcasmo.

—Solo cuidado por donde pisan.

Tuvimos que escalar a la cima de un camión de carga donde Joel encontró un arco con unas flechas.

—Hey déjenme encargarme de ese arco. Tengo excelente puntería.

Los dos hombres voltean a ver a Ellie, claramente era un no a su petición.

—¡Podríamos cubrirnos los cuatro! Todos estaríamos armados.

—No es la mejor de las ideas. —dice Joel y Sam asiente poniéndose de acuerdo con Joel.

—Preferiría no averiguar eso de primera mano. —dice Sam.

—Ella podría hacerse cargo del arco, —intercedo por Ellie, ella me sonríe levemente.

Joel sopesa sus opciones y finalmente niega con la cabeza.

—No, estarás bien. —Finaliza Sam.

Cruzamos por unas terrazas gracias a una tabla de madera, nos encontramos con un chasqueador que Joel elimina rápidamente con una flecha acertada en todo el cráneo de la pestilente criatura. Bajamos hasta donde se encontraba el chasqueador.

—Escuchen, Bill no es la persona más estable del planeta chicos, —dice Joel mientras se acaricia la barbilla. —Así que cuando lleguemos allá ustedes me dejan hablar a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Afirmativo. —Digo yo.

—Entendido. —Ellie se une.

—Tenemos que tener algo claro y es que Bill no se lo toma demasiado bien con los extraños, es todo.

—De acuerdo. —Esta vez habla Sam.

—Bill es un buen tipo solo hay que darle algo de tiempo para que se acostumbre a ustedes.

Dicho esto, bajamos de la terraza y caemos por detrás de varios callejones, no perdemos tiempo y nos ponemos en marcha.

Un maldito infectado aparece por uno de los callejones, pero Sam se las arregla para empujarlo hasta una reja que estaba siendo bloqueada por una de las trampas de Bill, el cuerpo explota al mismo tiempo que la reja y todo vuela por los aires.

Caminamos detrás de Joel y hay otra trampa más.

—Maldición, ¿cuántas trampas más habrá?

Digo frustrada, Joel le lanza una piedra a la siguiente trampa y explota nuevamente, nos abrimos paso hasta un pequeño cuarto, Joel liderándonos como de costumbre, y abre la puerta.

Todo pasa en cinco segundos o menos, Joel es arrastrado salvajemente por medio de un mecanismo trampa por el tobillo, se golpea la espalda y la cabeza en el proceso, al mismo tiempo que un refrigerador gigante cae al suelo con un gran estruendo, Joel queda colgado de cabeza, yo corro hacia él. Suelta alguna que otra maldición entre dientes.

—Te tengo, —le digo y lo mantengo quieto, para que no girara más en su propio eje.

—Maldición, Bill.

—¿Qué coño está pasando? —Pregunta Ellie.

—Otra de las malditas trampas de Bill. —Dice Joel, la sangre le está bajando a la cabeza.

—¡Silver, Ellie! El refrigerador es el contrapeso, —dice Sam. —Deben cortar las cuerdas.

Y en el segundo que mi hermano termina de pronunciar las palabras, escuchamos un montón de infectados dirigiéndose directamente hacia nosotros, no dudo y halo del brazo a Ellie.

La ayudo a subir al refrigerador, mientras la cubro con mi sig, ella saca su propio cuchillo y empieza a cortar la cuerda con premura.

—¡Maldición, Silver, Ellie! ¡Rápido!

—¡En eso! —Grita Ellie.

Sam nos grita, escucho disparos, Joel también está disparando cubriéndonos desde lejos. Ellie se está demorando demasiado así que me subo con ella y comienzo a ayudarla con la maldita cuerda, un infectado aparece de la nada y nos tumba con refrigerador y todo.

Otro estruendo y Joel se eleva más en su posición. No me queda tiempo de razonar mientras protejo a Ellie lanzando al infectado hacia atrás con una patada en el pecho, lo elimino con un tiro en la cabeza.

—¡MALDICIÓN CHICAS RÁPIDO!

Ellie se abalanza de nuevo a la cuerda, yo estoy cubriéndola y diviso a tres chasqueadores que quieren mi cabeza, mi pulso se acelera inevitablemente y me deshago de dos.

Uno de ellos logra tumbarme, al mismo tiempo que Ellie libera a Joel, cae con un golpe seco en el suelo y volteándose sobre su espalda un infectado se le abalanza, veo que Sam debate consigo mismo, le dispara una vez al infectado que está contra Joel pero su prioridad de protegerme es más grande así que da zancadas hasta mí y me ayuda con el chasqueador, Ellie no se mueve.

En el minuto que Sam se deshace del chasqueador, llega un tipo enmascarado y de un machetazo le arranca la vida al infectado que estaba sobre Joel. Asumo que ese era el famoso Bill.

—¡Levanta tu culo y ponte de pie! —Dice el enmascarado.

Y Joel se pone de pie, todos corremos hacia donde nos dice el tipo, de repente se queda de último y cierra la puerta por donde salimos. El camino se bifurca así que corremos por la izquierda, pero hay demasiados, disparamos sin mucho éxito hasta los infectados, solo uno que otro recibe algún impacto pero no es lo suficiente para detenerlos.

—¡Maldición! ¡Retrocedan, retrocedan! —Dice Bill. —Tendremos que abrirnos camino por allá. —Indica.

Todos retrocedemos hasta la bifurcación y damos la vuelta hasta un callejón donde al final se encuentra una puerta, yo llego hasta ella e intento abrirla pero no cede.

—¡Cerrada! —Exclamo.

Bill llega a zancadas, me aparto y él comienza a buscar la llave para la puerta.

Sam está de guardia junto con Joel.

—¡Maldición deprisa Bill! —Grita Joel.

—¡Ahí vienen! —Grita Ellie.

De inmediato Bill abre la puerta y todos pasamos apresurados, de último Joel y con ayuda de Bill cierran la puerta.

Estamos dentro de una especie de lavandería, o algo así, algún lugar comercial en el pasado.

—No se detengan aún, —dice. —este lugar no es seguro.

Y en cuanto termina de pronunciar la frase, Joel y Sam comienzan a luchar con unos corredores delante de nosotras, yo cubro a Ellie con mi espalda, y le disparo certeramente a un chasqueador en el cráneo.

Luego seguimos corriendo, huyendo de la horda infinita de infectados, y llegamos hasta la parte de atrás de algún lugar, parecía ser un taller mecánico.

Ellie apoya sus manos sobre sus rodillas, recuperando el aliento, yo recuesto mi espalda de la pared más cercana y suelto una exhalación.

—Muchas gracias por todo esto, me llamo Ellie.

A Ellie no le da tiempo de decir nada más pues Bill la esposa a una tubería de metal que sobresale de la pared a pesar de los esfuerzos de Ellie por soltarse; No pierde tiempo y nos apunta a los tres con una 9mm.

—¡Tranquilo Bill! —Exclama Joel.

—Dense vuelta y sobre sus rodillas. —Lo susurra, mirándonos desafiante.

—Bill, nosotr-

—¡Sobre sus rodillas joder! —Estalla, acercándose más a nosotros.

Así que obedecemos y nos ponemos de rodillas.

Bill comienza a registrarnos insistentemente, en busca de alguna mordida o rasguño.

—¡Estamos limpios maldición! —Joel le grita.

Bill está a punto de decirle algo cuando al escuchar unos quejidos, se voltea sobre sus talones, para dejar ver a Ellie quien logro que parte de la tubería se soltase de la pared y con una furia creciente se dirige hasta Bill, quien se cubre la cabeza con los brazos como acto reflejo, esquivando el golpe certero de Ellie, todo su brazo derecho recibe el impacto. Ellie iba a por más, pero Joel se pone de pie y con zancadas la aparta de Bill.

—¡HIJA DE PERRA! —Grita Bill.

Joel le quita el tubo a Ellie, y nos hace señas para que nos pongamos de pie, camina hasta Bill.

—¿Terminaste?

—¿Qué si termine? —Dice Bill con un tono rebosante de incredulidad. —Entran a MI ciudad, activan todas mis trampas y… esta mocosa de mierda casi me deja sin mi brazo bueno.

Mira a Ellie al finalizar la oración, luego nos mira a Sam y a mí.

—¿Quiénes son este trio de imbéciles por cierto? —Preguntó con molestia.

Yo arrugo el entrecejo, este tipo no me caía nada bien, Sam resopla en su lugar y Ellie pone los ojos en blanco.

—No importa quienes somos, estamos aquí porque le debes unos favores a Joel. —Exclamo en su dirección. Joel me fulmina con la mirada negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza, pero yo lo ignoro olímpicamente.

—Sí, y puedes empezar quitándome estas. —Añade Ellie, refiriéndose a las esposas.

Bill no puede creer lo que escucha, así que hace una mueca.

—¿Qué le debo favores a Joel? —Sarcasmo esta vez en la voz de Bill, coloca su machete en la mesa contigua y comienza a afilarlo. —¿Es un chiste no?

—Iré al grano… —dice Joel, a la vez que tira el tubo al piso. —Necesito un auto.

—Bueno, es un chiste… —dice Bill. —Joel necesita un auto. Si tuviera uno que funcionara, cosa que no tengo, ¿por qué te lo daría, eh? Si claro, Joel, toma mi auto. Y aprovecha de llevarte algo de mi comida, también.

—Bueno, parece que podrías perder un poco de esa comida. —Añade Ellie con malicia evidente.

—¡Escúchame pequeño pedazo de mierda! —Bill la amenaza apuntándola con su machete, Joel se interpone entre él y Ellie.

—¡No, púdrete! —Grita, Ellie. —¡Estoy esposada!

Yo camino hasta Ellie y con una mirada de mi parte, sabe que debe obedecer y callar esa bocaza suya. Podría hacer que nos maten a todos. Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Joel y Sam, Sam me mira incrédulo. Joel ni se inmuta. Ellie está resentida y se suelta de mi agarre con violencia.

Sam está cruzado de brazos, me mira a mí y luego a Ellie con advertencia en su mirada.

—Los favores que crees que te debo no son tan importantes, Joel.

—De hecho, lo son, Bill.

Bill mira a Joel por algunos segundos.

—No importa, porque no tengo ningún maldito auto que funcione. —Dice, medio encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero hay uno en esta ciudad. —Dice Joel.

—Piezas. Hay piezas en esta ciudad. —Aclara Bill.

—Lo que significa que podrías reparar uno. —Interviene Sam.

—Bien, —saca un mapa de su mochila y lo coloca sobre la mesa. —si voy a hacerlo necesitaré herramientas.

Todos nos acercamos hasta el mapa, él señala un punto en específico.

—Están en este lado de la ciudad. Ayúdenme a recogerlas y tal vez pueda armar algo para ustedes.

Saca un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo y las arroja en la mesa hacia Sam, eran las llaves para liberar a Ellie.

—Pero después de esto, no te debo nada. —Afirma Bill.

—Está bien. —Acepta Joel.

Sam le quita las esposas a Ellie, ésta se soba las muñecas.

—Puede que estemos muertos en unos días, de todas maneras. —Comenta Joel.

—Lo que más me gusta de ti es tu optimismo. —Le digo yo. Él me fulmina con la mirada.

—Bien, síganme. —Nos indica Bill, y eso hacemos. —No pierdan de vista mi trasero. —Añade finalmente.

—Te aseguro que será muy difícil. —Susurra Ellie, sarcástica.

Joel la fulmina con la mirada, yo ahogo una risita en mi garganta y Sam niega levemente con la cabeza.

—Basta. —Le ordena.

Después de recargar provisiones en aquel lugar, salimos a la parte de atrás de un restaurante. Listos para seguir con la travesía suicida.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Capítulo 7 up, gracias por leer. Estaba pensando sobre esta historia y la quiero terminar no importa que no tenga tantos reviews, es porque siempre dejo mis proyectos de escritura en un hiatus que deja de ser hiatus porque es permanenteXD, pero de verdad siento que esta historia debo terminarla y eso haré, no sé cuántos capítulos más salgan, espero que no sean más de 21/22. En fin, leí el capítulo 6 y pensé que Joel estaba un poco OoC pero después no me lo pareció, Joel puede tener sus momentos de iluminación(?), él no es una piedra después de todo y en el juego se puede ver, al principio si está un poco reticente a ser 'amable' pero eventualmente tiene una que otra actitud agradable hacia Ellie, así que por eso escribí lo de que se disculpaba con Silver. También en este capítulo al principio me enfoque en lo que sentía Silver, ya que hay poco de eso en los otros capítulos, trataré de hallar un balance en fin; Escribo demasiadas tonterías, espero que les guste este cap. Cualquier cosa al: MENSAJE PRIVADO. ¡GRACIAS POR SUS FOLLOWS, FAVS Y REVIEWS! Acepto criticas constructivas, sugerencias, etc.

¡Feliz lectura y escritura! leonhardtrose xoxo


	8. Travesía Suicida

_**Disclaimer: The Last of Us pertenece a NaughtyDog.**_

* * *

 **Travesía Suicida:**

—Les sugiero que le echen un vistazo al lugar y agarren lo que les sea útil. —Dice Bill.

—Está bien, gracias. —Le responde Joel.

Entonces todos nos dividimos a revisar nuevamente en busca de más provisiones, balas, lo que fuera necesario.

Sam encontró un par de duraznos enlatados en almíbar, Ellie encontró gasas, Joel balas para las pistolas pequeñas y yo no encontré nada útil. Así que nos pusimos en marcha nuevamente.

Podía sentir las ansias y el estrés acumulándose lentamente sobre mis hombros. Nos encontrábamos en territorio totalmente hostil, pero aun no había perdido las esperanzas por completo, todavía existía una pequeña luz al final del túnel.

—¿Ya están listos? —Pregunta Bill.

—Si ya estamos bien, en marcha. —Contesta Joel.

Y entonces Bill va liderando el grupo, abre una puerta que da hacia unas escaleras, Joel sostiene la puerta, yo evito mirarlo a toda costa.

—Deprisa, Ellie.

—No dejes la puerta abierta. —Grita Bill desde arriba.

—De acuerdo.

—Tenemos que cruzar al otro edificio. Suban. Muevan el trasero.

Sam se pone detrás de Bill y ahora Joel va en la retaguardia.

—Quédense cerca de mí, —susurra Joel lo suficientemente audible como para que solo nosotras escucháramos.

—No puedo creer que hayas estado de acuerdo con esta mierda, Bill. Debiste haberlos dejado atrás.

Yo enarco las cejas, y volteo a mirar a Ellie, ella se encoge de hombros y Sam tiene un gran signo de interrogación en toda la cara. Yo trago saliva.

—Tenías razón sobre él. —Le dice Ellie a Joel.

—Sí, él es único en su clase.

Llegamos a una especie de segundo piso con varias puertas, aparentemente fueron departamentos en el pasado, Joel echa un vistazo pero no vuelve con nada útil. Caminamos detrás de Bill, hasta una habitación sin techo debido a un derrumbe.

—¿En qué clase de problema estás metido, Eh Joel? ¿En dónde demonios está Tess?

—Es un trabajo. Una simple carga.

Ellie se aclara la garganta, denotando molestia, yo volteo a mirarla y pone los ojos en blanco. Y leo sus labios que dicen claramente: " _estúpido Joel_ ".

—¿Qué vas a entregar, eh? ¿A la mocosa?

Ellie se ríe sarcásticamente.

—Ja ja ja, púdrete.

Le responde Ellie, y el simplemente se carcajea como el maníaco que es. No logro imaginar qué tipo de vida tan solitaria y triste debe llevar este tipo en esta ciudad infestada, la verdad sentía algo de pena por él.

Suspire, cansada. No podía decir exactamente qué hora era, pero el sol estaba bastante fuerte, el suéter negro de Sam desprendía un olor nauseabundo, y mi espalda me regañaba cada vez que hacía cualquier movimiento repentino.

—Sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Joel.

Bill se había adelantado hasta entrar por una ventana rota, nosotros nos habíamos quedado atrás exceptuando a Sam que iba pisándole los talones al psicótico.

—¿Estás bromeando con este tipo? —Le susurra Ellie a Joel.

Él la ignora olímpicamente, nos da la espalda y hace una seña para que sigamos caminando detrás de él.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos, Bill? —Le pregunta Joel.

—A mi otro refugio, —responde. —Es más como una armería.

—Ey, pensé que íbamos a reparar un auto. —Dice Ellie.

—¿íbamos? Eso me suena a multitud. ¿Acaso sabes cómo reparar un auto? —Le dice Bill, sarcástico.

—Bill, solo… —Dice Joel, con un tono de ligera molestia. Haciendo un gesto con la mano de que dejaran el tema.

—Como dije, lo que necesito está en la otra parte de la ciudad. Ahora, esa es la parte de la ciudad a la que jamás voy porque está llena de jodidos infectados. Así que obviamente necesitaremos más armas.

Mientras hacíamos nuestro camino por aquel edificio abandonado, note que todo el alrededor estaba podrido y mohoso, ¿acaso llegaría el día en quie viera algún lugar que no estuviera jodidamente asqueroso y no desprendiera muerte por cada rincón?

Estábamos pasando por una cocina cuando algo llamo mi atención de una manera casi instantánea, di zancadas hasta el mesón de aquella vieja cocina.

—¿Esto es lo que yo creo que es? —Enarco las cejas, como si acabase de descubrir un tesoro.

Era una lata oxidada por fuera pero estaba firmemente cerrada, tenía un dibujo borroso de lo que parecía unos granos de café.

Los demás se detuvieron al verme fascinada con aquella lata. Sam se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué es, Silly?

—Creo que es café.

—Oh cállate, —dice Ellie. —¿De verdad? ¿Café?

—Estoy cien por ciento segura de que lo es, —entonces comienzo a frotar la lata, sin embargo no se distingue nada. —me la voy a llevar y cuando tengamos una oportunidad, la abriré.

—No recuerdo que hubiera café enlatado. —Comenta Joel.

—No quiero que me pidas entonces, cuando lo abra. —Digo firmemente, él chasquea la lengua.

—Odio el café. —Dice Bill. —Jamás había notado esa lata, por cierto.

Posteriormente bajamos las escaleras en fila india, yo voy cuidando la retaguardia ésta vez. Llegamos a una habitación llena de estantes metálicos, cuando Joel advierte:

—Shhhh, hay uno dentro.

—Oh, he estado tratando de deshacerme de ese. No es nada, no se preocupen. —Comenta Bill de modo tranquilo.

Entonces cuando nos adentramos en la habitación contigua, veo lo que fue una mujer pero ahora era una criatura despreciable hambrienta de sesos atrapada entre unos escombros, yo hago una mueca de asco. Ellie se paraliza, y me toma de la mano fuertemente. Bill desenfunda su machete y se acerca a ella con cuidado.

—Entonces Joel, no respondiste a mi pregunta sobre Tess. Pensé que ustedes dos eran inseparables.

Joel está evidentemente incómodo, él se rasca la nuca al mismo tiempo que se encoge de hombros. Nadie más habla.

—Está ocupada.

Veo como la corredora atrapada centra toda su atención en Bill y estira los brazos tratando de alcanzarlo para devorárselo, pero cuando divisa el machete, grita una especie de 'no' aullándolo; cosa que me pone los pelos de punta, parece que todavía estuviese consciente.

—Si claro… ocupada. —Repite Bill, y se abalanza contra la corredora en un espectáculo desagradable y sangriento, va por su cabeza. Y mientras se prepara para golpearla, habla. —Me suena… —lanza un machetazo. —Como si hubiesen problemas en el paraíso. —Y termina de quitarle la cabeza con otro golpe más.

—Qué asco. —Dice Ellie. Yo asiento, estando de acuerdo con ella.

Sam está harto, pero se traga todas las profanidades que posiblemente quisiera gritarles a Bill y a Joel. Y yo también me trago las profanidades que quisiera gritarle a Sam, por permitir que Joel se proclamara líder, debimos habernos separado cuando tuvimos oportunidad.

—Sí, algo así. —Finaliza Joel.

—Ok, aquí vamos.

Dice Bill y luego abre una puerta que da a una calle principal llena de autos, al otro lado de la calle había una especie de iglesia, con rejas negras aparentemente cerradas.

—¿Por qué no has arreglado alguno de estos autos? —Dice Ellie.

—Oh dios mío, ¡eres una genia! Lo has sido todo el puto tiempo, ¿Por qué jamás había pensado en arreglar uno de estos autos? —Dice Bill con evidente sarcasmo en su voz.

—De acuerdo, no seas imbécil. —Le digo yo, mordazmente. Joel voltea a mirarme con la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido, yo lo ignoro por enésima vez en el día.

—Los neumáticos están podridos y las baterías están muertas.

—¿Terminaste? —Sam enarca las cejas.

—No quiero ni imaginar en qué condiciones estarán esos motores. Los militares son los únicos haciendo baterías.

Él estaba a punto de decir otra cosa, pero cerró la boca en cuanto todos al mismo tiempo escuchamos el típico sonido de una banda de infectados.

—¡INFECTADOS! —Grita Ellie, y corre a ocultarse detrás de un auto.

—Oh mierda, apunta y recarga. —Dice Bill, sacando su arma y preparándose para la inminente guerra.

La adrenalina está siendo segregada en cada uno de los cuerpos, y todo se mueve en cámara lenta. Los infectados llegan desde todos los flancos, a la izquierda y a la derecha, por arriba y por debajo de un camión que bloquea el paso hasta el otro lado de la calle principal en la que estábamos.

Sam no pierde tiempo y desenfunda sus armas, disparando certeramente a las cabezas de algunos infectados.

Yo me aferro a Cissy, como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

—A UN LADO. —Advierto. Y comienzo a disparar, el sonido típico de la M16 se hace presente, derribo a siete corredores y a un chasqueador.

—¡Niña!

Me grita Joel y me hace una seña con la cabeza, me acerco hasta él, sin dejar de apuntar hacia delante.

—Protege a Ellie.

Yo asiento y busco a Ellie, está escondida en el mismo sitio de antes, corro hasta ella.

—Ten los ojos abiertos. —le digo, mientras cubro a Bill, Sam y Joel con la mira de Cissy. Tengo cuidado de no dejar presionado el gatillo o podría salir un disparo múltiple y herir a uno de los míos era lo último que quería en este momento.

Veo que Joel es emboscado por un chasqueador y tres corredores, una de esas cosas lo acorrala hasta dejarlo sobre el capó de un auto, yo corro hasta él y con un tubo que tiene clavos en la punta, que está en el suelo se lo aparto de encima con un golpe limpio y acertado en el torso de la criatura.

Lo termino de matar, y me voy por el chasqueador a quien golpeo sin compasión hasta que la cosa ya no se mueve, cae un poco de sangre en mi manga derecha, maldigo entre dientes. Y Joel acaba con los otros corredores.

Ya hemos finiquitado a ese indeseable grupo de infectados, estamos agotados y la adrenalina decrece con cada respiro.

—De acuerdo… tienes que volver a revisar las barricadas. Caíste en la negligencia y ahora estás pagando por ello. —Dice Bill, hablando consigo mismo. —Sabes lo que eso significa, tomar todas las provisiones del refugio y llevarlas hasta la barricada este, nuevamente…

Yo entorno los ojos, dejando el tubo en el suelo y limpiándome la frente con la manga limpia del suéter. Joel me mira y me hace un gesto con la cabeza, luego me da la espalda. Por un fragmento de segundo, pude visualizar algo de gratitud en su mirada.

—De nada. —Susurro, Ellie me llega por detrás.

—Está hablando solo de nuevo… —Dice, con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro, luego cambia por una sonrisa notablemente picara. —Ey, Silly, ¿sabes? Cuando salvaste a Joel de aquel corredor, imagine que gritabas: "ese es MI hombre, perra".

Yo le proporciono un golpecito suave en la cabeza a modo de reproche.

—¿No te cansas de decir tonterías en un tiempo como este? Y cuida tu vocabulario malhablada.

Ella se carcajea, yo niego con la cabeza.

—No tienes remedio, Ellie.

—¿Bill? —Grita Joel, para llamar el atención del susodicho.

—¿Joel? —Responde él. —Por aquí.

Y se sitúa delante de la reja, que está bloqueando el paso hasta la aparente iglesia.

—Y para arriba vamos. —Dice Bill y abre la reja.

—Elegiste un lugar bastante interesante para hacer tu hueco, ¿no es así? —Comenta Sam, echándole un vistazo a la fachada de la iglesia.

—¿Sabes? Esas cosas son realmente malas, pero al menos son predecibles. —Le contesta Bill. —Es la gente normal lo que me asusta. Tú Joel, más que nadie debes saber eso.

El aludido asiente con la cabeza hacia Bill.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Pregunta Ellie en un susurro.

—No es nada. —Le responde Joel.

Sam y Joel comienzan a subir la escalera, Ellie y yo nos quedamos rezagadas junto a Bill.

—¿Estás seguro que eso los va a retener afuera? —Le pregunto yo, enarcando las cejas.

—Bueno, la voy a cerrar con llave. Y ellos no tienen una copia. —Me responde seguro de lo que dice, cómo si estuviese preguntando algo estúpido.

Ellie me lanza una mirada confusa, yo me encojo de hombros.

Y subimos juntos las escaleras, Joel y Sam están esperando por nosotros.

—¿Entonces cuál es el camino? —Pregunta Joel.

—Ya estamos aquí, es en ese sótano —señala Bill.

Todos nos acercamos a la pequeña puertecita del sótano, Joel la abre despacio siendo cuidadoso; Bill es el primero en entrar.

—Por acá abajo. —Indica.

Ellie entra luego de Bill, yo voy detrás de ella, antes de que pudiéramos bajar un escalón más Bill se voltea hacia nosotras.

—Ustedes, no toquen nada. —Nos lanza una mirada acusadora, y nos señala con su dedo regordete. —Y tú, —le grita a Joel. —cierra la puerta.

Joel obedece la orden y cierra la puerta, no me despego demasiado de Sam y Ellie no se despega de mí. Bill enciende una lámpara de aceite.

—Ok, vamos a prepararnos. —Dice Bill.

El rostro de Ellie se ilumina por unos pocos segundos y está a punto de ir a elegir un arma cuando Joel la sostiene por el hombro y la detiene.

—Ni lo pienses. —Dice autoritariamente.

—¿¡Qué!? —Exclama Ellie, indignada. —¡Necesito un arma!

—No, no la necesitas.

—Joel, —dice Ellie, en un tono bajo pero iracundo. —Puedo. Cuidarme. Yo. Sola. —Enfatiza la última palabra.

—NO. —Exclama. —Sólo… quédate aquí.

Y Joel le da la espalda y camina, dejándonos atrás.

La escena hace que mi corazón se sienta cálido, Joel se está comportando como un padre sobreprotector, casi sonrío pero no me lo permito. Sam se mueve de mi lado y camina hasta una mesa donde hay varias armas y herramientas, se para al lado de Joel, examinando dicha mesa.

—¡De acuerdo! Me quedaré aquí esperando y espero que ustedes cuatro estén felices cuando me maten.

Ellie se niega a mirarme, tiene el orgullo herido y yo me acerco hasta a ella.

—No te preocupes bebita, ya podrás utilizar una. Nosotros debemos protegerte a ti, ¿si?

—No me hables como si fueras mi maldita madre, Silver… no lo eres. —Me dice en un tono venenoso, típico de adolescentes. Y se cruza de brazos. —Y sobre todo no me hables como si fuera una jodida niña de 5 años.

—Cuida esa lengua malhablada. Ya oíste a Joel, quédate aquí. Y si no quieres que te trate como a una niña de 5 años, no actues como tal.

Ella aprieta la mandíbula, evidentemente furiosa. Yo paso de ella y me reúno con Sam.

—Sólo para dejar algo claro, este es el peor maldito trabajo que has tomado. En la vida. —Comenta Bill, mientras revisa una escopeta.

—Supongo. —Le responde Joel.

—¿Cómo carajos fue que Tess estuvo de acuerdo con esta misión suicida? —Pregunta, otra vez sacando a Tess.

—De hecho fue su idea. —Se le escapa a Sam, Joel voltea a mirarlo, Sam se muerde el labio inferior.

—¿De verdad? —Bill enarca las cejas. —Bueno entonces no es la mujer inteligente que pensé que era. Pero, que se joda. —Dice, agachándose para alcanzar un cubo de saca una pequeña pistola. —En serio, tienes que devolver a la jodida niña y a sus jodidos cuidadores.

—No hablen de nosotros como si no estuviéramos aquí. —Apunto yo. Ambos me miran sin saber qué decir, y me ignoran. Yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Simplemente no puedo. —Le contesta luego Joel.

—Entonces deja que ellos consigan su propio camino. Déjame contarte una historia, —Bill se aclara la garganta. —Érase una vez que yo tenía a alguien por el cual preocuparme, —Joel lo mira. Él se queda callado por dos segundos. —Era un compañero. Alguien a quién debía cuidar. —Vuelve a revisar la escopeta, y le hace algunos toques, ajustándola. —Y en este mundo, esa clase de mierda solo sirve para una cosa. —Toma una shotgun del suelo, y se vuelve sobre sus talones, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos. —¿Y entonces sabes lo qué hice? Me volví sabio, y decidí que tenía que estar solo. —Comienza a recargar la shotgun.

—Bill, no es así… como piensas… no…

—Patrañas de mierda. Es exactamente como pienso.

Joel parece resignado al comportamiento de su retorcido amigo, él está incómodo por las palabras de Bill, tiene una mueca de molestia implantada en el rostro. No nos mira, ni a Sam, ni a Bill, ni a mí. Está perdido en sus pensamientos por nanosegundos.

—¡EY! —Grita Bill, hacia la dirección de Ellie.

—¿¡Qué fue lo que te dije cuándo bajamos las escaleras!? —Exclama, molesto. —¿Qué fue lo que te dije, eh?

Todos miramos a Ellie, ella luce como si la hubiesen agarrado con las manos en la masa, como una pequeña asustada, entreabre la boca.

—Yo… solo estaba arreglando la estúpida pila. —Y retrocede, alejándose de la mesita donde reposaba una pila de revistas.

—¡NO TOQUES!

Ellie resopla, y le da el dedo grosero a Bill. Joel no parece sorprendido y niega con la cabeza.

—Ey, no seas grosera Ellie.

—Maldición déjame vivir mujer. —Me replica, fastidiada.

—Ey Joel, si sigues con esto de jugar al niñero, eventualmente terminara explotándote en la maldita cara.

Joel se voltea hasta él, exasperado.

—Bill, simplemente, ¿podemos seguir, por favor? —Suplica.

Bill le lanza la shotgun que acababa de recargar, recarga dos más y le lanza una a Sam y otra a mí.

—¡Bien Joel! Simplemente, ¡sigamos! —Enfatiza la última palabra.

Joel revisa la shotgun recién adquirida, parece estar conforme porque asiente con la cabeza. Él voltea a mirarme, y yo desvío la mirada de inmediato.

—De acuerdo, antes de que nos larguemos, me gustaría mostrarles algo.

El comentario me sorprende, debido al asqueroso y asocial comportamiento de Bill, era extraño, pero en las últimas horas que habían transcurrido había descubierto que este tipo era casi tan impredecible como Joel.

—¿Qué tienes? —Le pregunta Joel.

Caminamos hasta un escritorio donde se encontraba una lata con varias puntas filosas saliendo de la misma.

—Es un juguete nuevo, nada más. Esto, —agarra la lata entre sus manos. —Es una bomba de clavos.

Joel se acerca a examinarla.

—Tienes que tener cuidado con ella, esta cosa explota y podría acabar con todo a su alrededor.

—De acuerdo, así que tenemos shotguns y bombas. ¿Qué haremos con ellas? —Pregunto.

—Oh, tú eres tan genia como la mocosa.

Ellie bufa desde atrás.

—Bueno, de vez en cuando hay una caravana militar que llega a la ciudad. Y asumo que están buscando provisiones. De hecho, estarían asombrados de toda la mierda que podrían encontrar aquí. —Sacude la mano. —Como sea, hace algunos meses atrás, ellos estaban dando una vuelta y fueron atacados por una horda de infectados. Estaban sobre toda la caravana. Y resulta que se estrellan justo en la escuela. Y todavía está ahí con la batería.

—Eso quiere decir que tenemos que tomar la batería y colocarla dentro de otro carro. —Concluye, Joel.

—Bingo. Yo la quería ir a buscar antes, pero parecía demasiado peligroso con todos esos infectados… pero al carajo… Joel necesita un auto. —Finaliza irónicamente.

—¿Y qué pasa si está dañada? —Le pregunta Sam.

—Siempre existe esa posibilidad. —Añade Joel.

—Nah, esas caravanas son como tanques. Estoy seguro de que ahí estará.

—Podría funcionar… —Dice Joel.

—Lo que más me gusta de ti es tu optimismo. —Le digo, mirándolo a los ojos. Él niega con la cabeza.

Sam me aprieta el brazo.

—Esta mocosa está buscando lo que no se le ha perdido, contigo eh, Joel. —Dice Bill, carcajeándose levemente.

—Bueno, ya vámonos. —Dice Bill, y caminamos hasta Ellie.

—Niña, prometo que si agarras algo… te arrancaré la cabeza. —Comenta con fiereza.

—Ey hermano, no necesito nada de tu mierda. Confía en mí. —Le responde Ellie.

—Joel, ¿estás vigilándola no es así?

—Como un halcón. —Le responde él.

Bill sube las escaleras.

—Tiene un maldito palo metido en el trasero. —Dice Ellie.

—Basta.

Y subimos las escaleras, ya preparados para salir por completo al exterior. Lo que veo a continuación me deja asombrada, es una gran capilla con varios ventanales hermosos, de color naranja, rojo y rosa con un símbolo de una cruz en medio hecha de madera. Es obnubilante por el momento, la luz solar se filtra a través de los ventanales bañando el lugar en luces de igual tonalidad. Por un momento imagino a varias personas casándose en aquel lugar, cuando no existía la pandemia, siento un cosquilleo en el estómago y una sensación de nostalgia. Hay también en el centro del lugar un gran altar de madera, con varias velas viejas. Suelto un suspiro.

—Wow. Esto es un gran lugar que tienes aquí. —Le dice Joel a Bill.

—Si tienes algo que confesar, este sería el lugar para hacerlo. —Le responde.

Bill camina hasta un ventanal naranja con rojo, y lo abre.

—De acuerdo, vamos a movernos.

Bill sale de primero, luego Joel, Ellie, Sam y de última yo.

Hay una clara vista de toda la ciudad, el sol está comenzando a esconderse, por lo tanto el cielo está teñido de un naranja pálido. Inhalo el aire fresco por unos segundos, disfrutando de la vista.

—Miren, ahí está la escuela. —Señala un anuncio lejano. —¿Están listos? —Pregunta luego.

—Supongo que estamos por averiguarlo. —Dice Joel.

Y todos nos bajamos del techo donde estábamos, para quedar en una especie de parte trasera o jardín.

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Capítulo nuevo, up, dedicado a Alex, muchísimas gracias cariño eres una dulzura. Espero no les aburra, a mi me gustó escribir este cap, en especial con lo fastidioso que resulta Bill y sus comentarios, y lo mal que se lleva con Ellie y lo terca que puede llegar a ser la susodicha... Simplemente creo que es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, espero disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Y qué me dicen de Silver salvando a Joel, no lo dudo ni por cinco segundos eh, tanto que insiste en 'odiarlo' tehehe. Bueno, en fin, me despido.

¡Feliz lectura! Saludos cordiales, leonhardtrose.


	9. Travesía Suicida II

_**Disclaimer: The Last of Us pertenece a NaughtyDog**_

* * *

 **Travesía Suicida II:**

Tuve que asegurarme de mirar dos veces a mí alrededor para darme cuenta de que mis ojos no me engañaban, estábamos dentro de un cementerio, había varias lápidas distribuidas por todo el lugar.

—¿Cómo puede estar un cementerio junto a una iglesia? —Pregunto.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea, Silly. Lo que sí sé es que debemos movernos rápido. —Dice Sam, haciéndome una seña con la mano.

Yo me pongo a la par de Sam, él me toma la mano por un segundo y me da un apretón, yo le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Estás bien? —Le pregunto, mientras caminamos, divisando una pila de lo que parecen ser cuerpos.

—Siempre que tú lo estés. —Noto un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz.

—Sí, lo estoy.

Y me suelta la mano, seguimos caminando, hasta la pila de cadáveres, desprendía un olor a carbón y podrición. Una muy mala combinación.

—Oh dios. —Dice Ellie, con desagrado, y se ubica justo delante de la pila.

—Ellie no tienes que ver eso. —Le dice Joel.

—No te preocupes, he visto cosas peores. —Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Pero no deja de ser realmente asqueroso. —Aseguro yo.

—Bueno, sigamos. —Nos grita Bill. —Después de esta puerta, es territorio totalmente desconocido para mí.

Y hace un ademán de darnos la bienvenida con los brazos con una mueca burlona en el rostro, yo pongo los ojos en blanco, le saco el dedo del medio.

—Muy madura, mocosa número dos.

—No soy una mocosa. —Le digo, picada.

Posteriormente, Joel se pone a la cabeza del grupo, sacando su recién adquirida shotgun, Bill, Sam y yo lo imitamos.

* * *

Nos tomó aproximadamente 10 minutos salir del cementerio – laberinto. Porque nos encontramos de frente con 6 chasqueadores distribuidos estratégicamente para cada pequeña zona del complejo, no fue tan difícil evadirlos de una manera silenciosa, tuve que deshacerme de uno a cuchillo porque me tope de frente con él y casi nos pongo al descubierto.

En cuanto termine con ese chasqueador, Bill abrió una puertecilla, que nos conducía a la parte de atrás de lo que alguna vez fue un vecindario, y lo primero que detectamos fueron un trío de corredores en hibernación.

También fue simple eliminarlos, Joel, Sam y yo lo llevamos a cabo.

Lo que seguía no tenía buena pinta, el lugar estaba plagado por corredores y chasqueadores, había una gran cantidad en cada casa a la redonda o por lo menos en la mayoría, tendríamos que ser bastante listos y deshacernos de modo silencioso de uno o dos.

El ir en plan silencioso, era más agotador pero sin duda el beneficio era mayor, ya que contábamos con suficientes balas por si la situación lo demandaba.

—Ey Bill, ¿cuánto falta?

—No estoy seguro, mocosa número dos.

 _Maldición, odio a este tipo._

—Deberíamos echar un vistazo dentro de algunas de las casas, podría sernos de utilidad.

Más que una sugerencia, era una orden de parte de Joel, así que nos dividimos, Sam decidió irse con Ellie y Bill, dejándome a Joel de compañero, lo que me desagradaba bastante, era obvio que para Joel yo era una persona _non-grata_ y bueno tampoco es que me él me cayera de maravilla, pero ya se habían ido, ellos tomaron una casa por la cual entraron por el patio trasero, donde daba completamente la luz del atardecer.

Joel y yo entramos a una casa, dos casas lejos, estaba algo oscura.

—Odio el silencio. —Le digo, él me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿En serio? Eso es totalmente una contradicción a lo que estamos haciendo aquí, niña. Así que debes acostumbrarte.

—¿Podrías no llamarme niña? Ya tengo 22 años, estoy a punto de cumplir 23 para tu información.

—Oh sí, eres bastante anciana. —Dice con sarcasmo y pone los ojos en blanco. —Para mí sigues siendo una mocosa inexperta, así que deja el parloteo y ponte a buscar lo que nos interesa.

—Eres un viejo amargado, ¿lo sabías? ¿Se puede saber que te he hecho para que seas tan idiota conmigo?

—Primero que nada, estás siendo dramática. Solo nos estoy ahorrando la molestia de que nos maten a los dos, no sabemos si hay algún infectado en esta casa... Además sería terrible dejar a Ellie y a Sam solos, ¿lo sabes, no?

Yo asiento recelosa.

—Y qué bueno que te das cuenta de que soy un viejo amargado, así también nos ahorramos la charla innecesaria.

—Idiota. —susurro.

—¿Qué dijiste? No escuche bien.

—Oh no es nada, sólo dije que iré a revisar el piso superior.

Y dicho esto, le doy la espalda y desaparezco escaleras arriba. Lo primero que visualizo es un pasillo largo con un par de puertas que conducían a dormitorios abandonados con las típicas cosas, colchones podridos ricos en larvas, pestilencia, etc. Más de lo mismo.

Estaba en una habitación que aparentemente fue de una pareja, había un colchón matrimonial, un gran closet y una peinadora con un espejo enorme frente a la cama, en la cual reposaba una caja; cuya superficie estaba bañada en polvo, mi atención es captada de inmediato por dicha caja, así que doy zancadas hasta la peinadora.

Con mucha delicadeza sostengo la caja entre mis manos, y le limpio la tapa, soplando el polvo. En la cubierta dice: " _para ti, con mucho amor_."

La abro sin rodeos, y observo que dentro de ella, reposa un colgante de oro con un dije en forma de corazón del mismo material, observo el colgante anonadada, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía algo igual, una joya tan preciosa.

Y observar aquel hermoso dije me recuerda a mi madre, Kelly, ella solía utilizar joyas carísimas a pesar de la época, mi padre siempre se las arreglaba para regalarle algo exclusivo, cualquier clase de joya. A ella no le gustaba la idea de lucir tan ostentosa, sabiendo las condiciones en las qué estaba el mundo exterior, pero lo hacía para darle felicidad a mi padre.

Trago un nudo en la garganta, que no quiere irse, inhalo y exhalo.

Extasiada, saco la joya de la caja y cuelga entre mis dedos, observó más detalladamente el dije y veo que tiene una letra 's' gravada, enarco las cejas. Era una hermosa casualidad que el dije tuviera la inicial de mi nombre.

—¡Ey niña! —Me llama Joel.

Yo ignoro su llamado, y volteo el corazón para observarlo mejor en busca de algún otro detalle, pero no tenía nada más.

—¡Silver! —Me llama Joel molesto, y aparece en la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba, puedo verlo por el reflejo del espejo, él me devuelve la mirada. —¿No escuchas que te estoy llamando? Es hora de irnos.

—Si no te respondí es porque estaba ocupada, genio.

Él me vuelve a mirar por el espejo, y se acerca a mí, observando con curiosidad la joya que colgaba entre mis dedos.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es un colgante, —digo con una leve sonrisa, alegre de mi pequeño descubrimiento. —lo voy a conservar.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Y antes de que pudiera responder, él toma el colgante de entre mis manos, y lo desabrocha, lo estira y lo pasa por delante de mi cabeza con cuidado, me sobre exalto un poco al notar lo frío que está el dije cuando choca sobre el pequeño espacio entre mis clavículas.

—Deberías levantar tu cabello. —Dice Joel, con voz ronca.

Yo hago como me dice y siento sus dedos callosos, rústicos, acariciar sin querer mi cuello, cuando abrocha el seguro del colgante, puedo mirar su cara de concentración al hacerlo, ya que es mucho más alto que yo. Suspiro inconscientemente.

—Listo niña. Ahora vámonos.

Y sin más, se voltea y desaparece de mi vista; dejándome con las mejillas sonrosadas, maldito hombre impredecible.

* * *

Después de salir de la casa donde halle el colgante, nos encontramos con Ellie, Sam y Bill. Habían encontrado balas, alcohol y comida enlatada. Joel encontró algunas velas y cerillos, yo no había encontrado nada de provisiones.

La caminata estuvo silenciosa, a excepción de un par de corredores que nos sorprendieron dentro de una casa acompañados también de un chasqueador, tuvimos suerte de que no atrajera a los que habíamos dejado atrás.

Finalmente llegamos a una casa grande, nos tomó 10 minutos revisarla por completo. En el garaje nos encontramos con un carcaj lleno de flechas, balas para escopeta y un kit entero de primeros auxilios, parecía que alguien había estado ahí recientemente; sin embargo no comente nada al respecto, era un botín demasiado bueno como para que simplemente estuviese ahí y nadie lo hubiera tomado antes.

—Ey Joel, —llama Bill. —Dame una mano con esto. —Señala la puerta del garaje.

Finalmente salimos a la calle delantera principal del vecindario. Bill es el primero en salir.

—Ahí está el camión, estampado justo en la esquina de la escuela. —Señala a lo lejos.

Todos estamos ocultos tras un auto, observando el lugar que Bill señalaba, el cual estaba infestado por corredores, tal como con las casas. Resoplo, cansada. El estómago me rugió.

—Vamos. —Dice Bill. —Tratemos de hacer esto en silencio.

—Yo voy a la vanguardia, —dice Joel. —Sam a la retaguardia. Mantengan los ojos bien abiertos.

Y con muchísimo sigilo, nos colocamos de cuclillas dejando una distancia prudente entre cada uno de nosotros para no provocar ningún sonido innecesario, hay algunas barricadas adelante así que nos aprovechamos de eso.

—Al diablo Joel, hay demasiados. —Dice Sam. —Tendremos que acabar con ellos a mano armada.

—Lo sé, también pensé en eso… Tratemos de derribar a alguno con los rifles.

—Los rifles serán demasiado ruidosos. —Digo yo. —De hecho, todas las armas son jodidamente ruidosas. Así que, al diablo.

Ignorando los gritos de Joel y Sam, me lanzo a la acción por el primer infectado, le tuerzo el pescuezo sin miramientos. Afortunadamente, no llame la atención de ningún otro, así que me muevo con agilidad entre los autobuses escolares.

Volteo para observar que los demás están en cuclillas y me alcanzan rápidamente.

—¿Estás tratando de hacer que nos maten a todos? —Joel dice entre dientes, molesto.

—Si no te diste cuenta, avanzamos un buen tramo gracias a mí. Cuidado con la izquierda, conté ocho de ellos. —Asomo la cabeza una vez más, y vuelvo a contarlos. —Sí, son ocho aproximadamente. Podemos ir por arriba de los autobuses.

—No es una gran idea, podríamos caernos. —Dice Bill.

—Retomemos el plan A.

Digo, y me desenfundo la sig de mi muslera, apuntando con precisión a las putrefactas cabezas de los corredores. 1, 2, 3, 4 balas completamente certeras y mortales. Pero, bastan para llamar a todos los infectados de alrededor y más allá.

—¡Están viniendo de todas partes! —Grita Ellie, con desespero y miedo infundado en su voz.

Volvemos a la lucha. Sam está a la carga con un par de infectados, defendiéndose con un bate, Joel está utilizando la shotgun al igual que Bill.

Ellie tiene su cuchillo afuera, pero está agazapada cerca de un autobús escolar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un corredor aparece y la embiste contra el autobús, haciendo que la adolescente chocara de manera estruendosa su espalda contra el vehículo. Yo maldigo entre dientes, y sin pensarlo dos veces me acerco hasta ella y le quito al bicho de encima, con un tiro de mi sig. Recargo.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asiente, y sacude la cabeza.

—Esto es una locura.

Dice la niña, tratando de recuperar el aliento, posando las manos sobre sus rodillas. Bill termina con el último infectado, y se limpia la frente.

—Bueno, eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Debe haber más de ellos en algún hueco de por ahí.

—Entonces no tentemos a la suerte, —dice Joel. —¿cómo pasamos?

—Ey, encima de ese autobús hay una escalera. Súbanme y la bajaré. —Dice Ellie.

Entre Joel y Sam, la impulsan hacia el autobús.

—No te mates allá arriba. —Le grita Bill.

—Gracias, Bill. —Le responde ella, luego baja la escalera con el máximo cuidado que su fuerza le permite.

—Las mocosas primero. —Me dice Bill con burla evidente.

—Púdrete amigo.

Y subo las escaleras de a dos, finalmente todos bajamos hacia el capó del autobús y luego al pavimento.

—Estamos bien, sólo necesitamos llegar al capó del camión.

Todos trotamos, y escuchamos los gruñidos de infectados no tan lejanos.

—¡Mierda! ¿Escucharon eso? ¡Deprisa! —Grita Bill.

Corremos detrás de él, rodeando la parte trasera de la escuela.

—Vamos a buscar la batería y luego vamos a salir cagando leches de aquí.

—¡Oh maldición! —Exclama Ellie. —Están escalando la verja. ¡No aguantara!

—¡Rápido! ¡Debemos entrar para sacar la batería!

Vuelve a decir Bill, y trepa sobre un sistema de ventilación, abriendo una pequeña ventana que nos daba entrada a la escuela.

—¡Apúrate Bill! —Dice Joel.

Puedo sentir la respiración putrefacta de un corredor sobre mi cuello, en desesperación. El miedo sacando lo peor de mí.

—¡Lo tengo!

Y pasamos de a uno por el pequeño espacio que proporcionaba la ventana, Joel queda de último y cuando está a punto de entrar, un chasqueador lo sostiene y lo arrastra unos centímetros, Ellie y yo lo halamos.

—¡JOEL! —Grita Ellie, desesperada.

Hago uso de toda mi fuerza para tratar de meterlo, junto con Ellie, pero son Sam y Bill que lo impulsan hacia dentro, y Bill le vuela la cabeza de un escopetazo al chasqueador. Ellie se apresura a cerrar la pequeña ventana.

—No aguantará.

—¡Bill, hazlo rápido!

Estamos en la parte de la escuela donde el camión se había estrellado, Bill se apresura a abrir el capó del camión. Sam y yo corremos hasta la puerta que estaba siendo golpeada brutalmente por el grupo de infectados y la bloqueamos con un estante metálico.

—¡Está vacío! —Grita Bill.

—¿Qué? —Gritamos al unísono.

—¡Está jodidamente vacío! —Insiste Bill.

—¡CHICOS! —Grito yo, empujando el estante junto a Sam.

Estaba comenzando a ceder.

—¿¡A dónde, Bill!?

—¿A DÓNDE?

—¡A dónde sea menos aquí! —Responde Bill.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Capítulo 9 arriba, decidí que voy a actualizar la historia los días **sábados** y **lunes** para su deleite, ya tengo muchos capítulos en el horno. ¡Espero que les guste la parte 2 de travesía suicida! definitivamente estos son mis capítulos favoritos hasta ahora, les regale más momentos Joel x Silver porque sé que lo aman (?) hahaha, en fin, amo escribir esta historia, ¡gracias por leer! ¡Gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows! ¡Lo agradezco demasiado! Gracias a cada uno de esos reviewers por su lealtad, ustedes son luz para mí y me motivan a escribir más y mejor. Como siempre está abierto mi PM por si quieren hacerme alguna sugerencia, crítica constructiva cualquier cosa ¡estoy más que dispuesta a leer! **  
**

¡Feliz lectura! leonhardtrose xoxo

 **PD:** ¿No les encanta el apodo que le puso Bill a Silver? JAJAJA. Disfruten.


	10. El gordinflón, la batería y el auto

_**Disclaimer: The Last of Us pertenece a NaughtyDog**_

* * *

 **El Gordinflón, la batería y el auto:**

Por sobre mi hombro, veo como finalmente los infectados se abren paso a través de la puerta que habíamos bloqueado con el estante. Joel y Ellie cierran con premura la siguiente puerta de madera, y llegamos a los pasillos de la famosa escuela.

—Esa sin duda fue una travesía suicida, y no tenemos la batería, por cierto.

Digo, chasqueando la lengua, mientras troto detrás de los demás, de repente Joel se agacha, entonces por inercia todos hacemos lo mismo.

—Eres una maldita buena observadora de lo obvio, Silver. —Susurra Ellie.

—Lo que más me gusta de ti es tu optimismo. —Habla en tono bajo, Joel. Con un ligero toque de sarcasmo en su voz.

—No sé si lo notaron ya, pero este sitio también está hasta el trasero de infectados, así que debemos escabullirnos hasta la salida. —Dice Bill.

Curiosamente para ser Bill quién lo sugirió, 'escabullirse' no estuvo tan mal, pudimos evadir a una gran cantidad de infectados exitosamente, además que ya no podíamos darnos el lujo de volver a gastar una tanda de balas, y energía extra que comenzaba a decrecer.

Alcanzamos una compuerta bloqueada por dentro.

—Ayúdenme con esto, Sam y Bill.

Ellie y yo nos quedamos vigilando el pasillo.

—Eso sin duda son gruñidos de infectados, mejor se dan prisa, chicos. —Digo yo, apuntando firmemente hacia el pasillo detrás de nosotros.

La compuerta se entreabre lo suficiente como para dejar entrar un cuerpo, así que hacemos nuestro camino hasta un gimnasio gigante, la luz del sol se colaba por las ventanillas, iluminando la estancia, había varias cosas desperdigadas por todo el lugar.

—Vuelvan a colocar la barricada, ellos podrían venir aquí. —Dice Bill. —No aguantará demasiado.

Yo me limpio la frente con la manga del suéter, mirando a Sam, todos estamos exhaustos para el momento actual, hemos agotado sin duda alguna toda nuestra reserva de energía, y todavía teníamos que conseguir una batería para el auto.

Mi espalda está tan tensa como si hubiese sido remplazada por una barra de acero, mis pies gritan con cada pisada, y los músculos superiores e inferiores están completamente agarrotados. No quiero imaginar cómo estarán los demás.

Un sonido estruendoso capta la atención de todos, proviene de la compuerta lejana que está al otro lado del gimnasio.

—Eso no suena nada bien. —Dice Joel.

BOOM. De la compuerta, emerge una gran masa andante de hongos.

—¿¡Qué coño es eso!? —Grita Ellie, todos corremos a ocultarnos.

—¡Es un maldito gordinflón! —Responde Bill.

Todos estamos listos para apuntar y recargar, hacía unas horas que me había quedado sin balas para Cissy, maldición, fue en el último encuentro con infectados. Si no conseguía balas para ella pronto, tendría que dejarla atrás. Sólo contaba con la sig, y 13 balas. Solté una maldición escueta, gracias a que el gordinflón me estableció como blanco y tuve que esquivar un pedazo que se arranco de su propio cuerpo, y que termino estallando en un millón de esporas tóxicas.

—¡Silly, corre!

Escuche la orden de Sam, y corrí hasta el otro lado del gimnasio, proclamándome como carnada; Bill, Sam y Joel le disparaban al gordinflón pero la criatura por el momento parecía indestructible.

Volvió a lanzarme un trozo de sí mismo, yo di una voltereta, pisándome los dedos con la pistola equívocamente, se me había olvidado que la tenía en la mano ya que mi prioridad era esquivar la bomba de esporas. Mis dedos estaban entumecidos por lo tanto no podía hacer uso de la sig apropiadamente, por ende me vi en la obligación de guardarla. Recogí un ladrillo y una botella del suelo, y me dispuse a lanzárselos al gordinflón.

—Ey bastardo, ¡por aquí! —Le lance la botella en toda la cabeza.

Emitió una especie de gruñido, y de la nada aparecieron cuatro infectados, iban por Ellie quién fue protegida de inmediato por Joel. Bill y Sam, insistían con el gordinflón.

—¡Silly, muévete, muévete!

Muy tarde para esa intervención, el corredor ya me había derribado al suelo, la posición solo me permitía cubrirme el rostro y hacer oposición de la fuerza del infectado; cuando Sam le disparó en la cabeza, pude ponerme de pie.

Joel le había lanzado una bomba de clavos al gordinflón, instantes después de acabar con los infectados que trataban de atacar a Ellie, y Bill estaba a una distancia lo suficientemente buena como para dispararle con la escopeta en la cabeza floreciente. Y lo derribaron, justo a tiempo.

—Eso estuvo malditamente cerca. —Grita Ellie.

—¡A las gradas! Hay una salida allá arriba. —Indica Bill.

Corrimos hasta las gradas, Sam fue el primero en subirse, luego Bill quien ayudo a Ellie.

—¡Silver, Joel, detrás de ustedes! —Exclamó Sam.

—Hijos de perra.

Joel me empuja detrás su espalda, y su cuerpo cumple como barrera protectora para mí. Se deshace limpiamente de los tres corredores que acaban de acceder al gimnasio por un hueco que recién note que está arriba, opuestamente a las gradas.

Oigo la maldición susurrada de Joel.

—Sin balas. —Aprieta la mandíbula.

Luego Sam y Bill, me ayudan a subir y después a Joel.

Bajamos por un techo y ya en el suelo nos vemos obligados a correr hasta una valla de madera donde hay una escalera, apurando nuestro paso ya que había suficientes infectados para matarnos a todos, finalmente cuando pasamos al otro lado de la valla, nos encontramos en la parte trasera de una casa, Bill empuja la escalera con una escoba metálica que se hallaba en el suelo, evitando así que fuéramos perseguidos por la horda de infectados.

—¡Dentro de la casa, ahora! —Grita Bill.

Todos corremos hasta dentro, él cierra la puerta deslizante.

—Bueno, eso salió bien. —Dice Ellie, típico comentario sarcástico.

Joel parece intranquilo y molesto, yo en cambio agradecía estar viva, Sam se está rascando la nuca. Bill se voltea a mirarnos.

—¿Bill? —Pregunta Joel, impaciente.

—¡Alguien tuvo la misma maldita idea! Alguien se robó mi mierda.

—¿Y cuál es el puto plan B, entonces? —Pregunta Joel.

—¡Tú deberías estar agradecido de que todavía respiras! —Explota Bill, iracundo. —¡Ese fue tu plan A, B, C hasta la maldita Z! ¡Y además puedes ir y decirle a Tess-

—¡NO METAS A TESS EN ESTO! —Se oye el rugido de Joel.

—¡QUE SE LO META POR EL-

—¡NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON T-

Los dos hombres dejan de gritarse el uno al otro. Bill parece congelado, estático en su sitio mirando hacia un lugar determinado en la habitación, y entonces también lo veo, y Sam. Trago saliva. Es un cadáver que está colgado de una cuerda, se suicidó.

—Santo cielo. —Masculla Bill.

—¿¡Qué!? —Pregunta Joel. —¿Conocías a este tipo? —Alza las cejas, y lo señala.

Por la manera en que la mirada de Bill se cristaliza, puedo intuir que fue ese alguien a quién menciono cuando insistía en abandonar a Ellie en su armería, pero no digo nada.

—Frank. —Responde Bill.

Joel alza los brazos y los deja caer a sus costados nuevamente.

—¿Quién rayos es Frank? —Dice, despectivamente.

Yo advierto que sigue molesto por lo de Tess, la herida obviamente no ha sanado. Sam y yo, nos mantenemos a raya.

—Él era mi compañero. —Contesta Bill, y se saca el machete del bolso con un movimiento rápido. —Es el único idiota que se pondría una camiseta como esa.

Y corta la cuerda que mantenía al cadáver colgando, éste cae con un golpe seco. Bill lo mira de reojo.

—Lo mordieron… aquí. —Señala con el machete una parte del cadáver. —Y…

—Asumo que no quería convertirse así que… —Comenta Joel, despacio, casi sin querer.

—Sí, supongo que no… —Bill tiene los ojos centelleantes.

—Si sirve de algo yo… lo siento, Bill… —Comento, con mucho tacto.

—Bueno, que se joda. Al diablo con él. —Se aclara la garganta y se guarda el machete.

Parece reticente a mirarnos, el momento estuvo a punto de tornarse incómodo pero un sonido característicamente proveniente de un auto tratando de ser encendido, llamo la atención de todos. De inmediato buscamos con la mirada el origen del sonido, Joel corre hasta una puerta trasera, la que llevaba al garaje.

Luego lo seguimos, y vemos a Ellie dentro de una camioneta tratando de encenderla.

—Miren lo que encontré. —Dice Ellie con un tono autosuficiente. —Tiene energía.

Bill se ubica delante del capó.

—Esa es mi jodida batería… —Inspecciona dentro del motor. —Ese maldito idiota. —Y cierra con fuerza el capó. —Salte del auto. Que te salgas, dije. —Le repite a Ellie.

—Está bien, —resopla. —cielos…

Ellie se lleva los brazos a la cintura. Bill se monta en el asiento del piloto, mientras Sam, Joel y yo estamos expectantes.

Él intenta encender la camioneta nuevamente.

—La batería está muerta, pero las celdas aún tienen energía.

—¿Lo que significa? —Pregunta Sam.

—Lo que significa que debemos empujarla, la encendemos y el alternador recargará la batería inmediatamente.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —Pregunta Joel.

—Joel, eres una maldita molestia. —Digo, al mismo tiempo que entorno los ojos.

—Concuerdo con la mocosa número dos, además ¿querías un plan B, no?, esto es lo mejor que pueden tener.

Joel se cruza de brazos, y Ellie se acerca hasta él.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En que tú manejas, y nosotros empujamos.

* * *

Lo sé, tres meses enteros sin actualizar, estuve fuera mucho tiempo porque en realidad no tenía nada de inspiración para nada :-( así que me deprimi bastante y simplemente lo abandone... Trataré de seguir actualizando esta historia, porque de verdad me gusta y de verdad quiero terminarla. Si todavía queda alguien que la lea, aprecio que lo haga. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir aquí! Espero disfruten este capítulo, todavía quedan muchos más, lo prometo. Solo necesitaba tiempo. Gracias nuevamente, feliz lectura y escritura.

Se despide,

leonhardtrose.


End file.
